MOS
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Kegiatan MOS di Kunugigaoka High School, bagaimana kegiatan Shiota Nagisa yang menjadi incaran sang kakak OSIS Akabane Karma? / FIC pertama di fandom ini/ Shounen-Ai KaruNagi/ RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**MOS** by me! **Sasha Kakkoi Chan**

 **Assassination Classroom** disclaimer by **Matsui Yusei-sensei**

 **Karma x Nagisa**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning!

 **Shounen-ai, misstypo, GaJe dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Story Assassination Classroom, semoga sukaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1: Hari Pertama (PART I)**

.

.

"Hihihih... Tidak ku sangka, junior-junior baru ini lucu-lucu dan juga tampannya.." Nakamura Rio berucap dengan senyum yang mereka di bibirnya. Hari ini adalah hari Orientasi Siswa Baru di Kunugigaoka High School. Sekarang ini, para calon siswa baru sedang berada di aula utama dan para OSIS yang bertugas dalam membantu calon junior mereka sedang sibuk kesana-kemari mempersiapkan segalanya karena 15 menit lagi kegiatan MOS akan di mulai.

"Jangan berdiam diri di situ, Rio! Bantu kami. Ck, kau ini." Lelaki berkaca mata bernama Araki Teppei itu berucap dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas dalam pelukannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya terkekeh.

"Baik, Ketua Osis. Ah, Karma-kun! Ayo kau ikut membantu juga." Rio berseru saat melihat pemuda berambut merah sambil meminum sebuah jus kotak yang berjalan santai ke arah Rio.

" _Ha'i... Ha'i.._ Aku membagikan ini di mana?" Akabane Karma berucap sambil memandang kearah kedua orang yang merupakan temannya dalam OSIS.

"Sebentar aku akan memberitahumu, Aku baru akan membagi mereka. Ah! Cepat! Karasuma- _sensei_ sudah memanggil kita!" Araki berucap sambil berlari kecil ke arah pria tampan yang merupakan guru Olaraga dan BP. Rio dan Karma mengikuti hal yang di lakukan oleh ketua mereka.

"Nee.. Karma-kun, inilah saat-saat menyenangkan bagi kakak kelas seperti kita.." Rio berucap dengan seringai iblis tercipta di wajahnya, Karma tersenyum.

"Ya, Aku sudah tidak sabar." Karma membalas sambil menatap ke arah siswa-siswi yang memakai seragam SMP dan juga atribut MOS

 _'Saa.. Adakah yang bisa menyingkirkan rasa bosanku kali ini'_

.

.

"Nagisa-kunn! _Ohayouu_!" Kayano Kaede- gadis berambut hijau dengan atribut MOS yang melekat padanya berseru riang pada sosok pemuda berambut biru cerah yang juga di lengkapi atribut MOS.

" _Ohayou_ Kayano. Yah, untung saja kau cepat datang, sebentar lagi akan di mulai." Pemuda bernama Shiota Nagisa itu berucap sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah begitulah.. _Doujin Online Yaoi_ yang semalam membuatku harus bergadang." Nagisa tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan sahabatnya sedari SMP itu, yah tidak aneh lagi soalnya Kayano adalah seorang _Fujoshi_ tingkat Dewa yang kadang membuat Nagisa harus geleng-geleng kepala melihat sahabatnya itu begitu maniak akan hal-hal seperti itu, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mempersalahkannya namun terkadang si Kayano sering bercerita andai saja Nagisa melakukan 'ekhm' dengan lelaki yang dia rasa cocok dengan Nagisa. Ya Ampun! Nagisa itu cowok tulen, tapi wajahnya saja yang keimutan. *Author gemess*

" _So-souka.._ Ah! Ayo Kayano, lonceng sudah di bunyikan." Nagisa berucap lalu memasuki aula di mana kegiatan MOS di adakan.

"Ne.. ne.. Nagisa, aku merasa akan ada sebuah adegan yang tak terduga yang akan terjadi di sini.." ucap Kayano dengan senyum iblis, si Nagisa hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

 _'Pasti itu tentang Yaoi lagi..'_

.

.

"Baiklah! Semua! Kenalkan, saya Karasuma Tadaomi, yang akan menjadi pengawas di hari pertama MOS hari ini. Ah, sebelum kita memulai kegiatan kita, silakan kalian melihat beberapa selembaran yang di tempel di papan depan ini. Agar memudahkan dalam mengatur, saya membagi kalian dalam beberapa kelompok, dan kelompok ini akan di gunakan sampai MOS berakhir. Bagi yang berada di Kelompok 1, berbaris di depan kakak-kakak OSIS, Araki Teppei dan Akano Hinata." Karasuma menjelaskan lalu menunjuk ke arah Araki dan Akano yang berdiri di sudut koridor di samping podium.

"Yang di kelompok 2, di depan Sakakibara Ren dan Seo Tomoya." Lanjut Karasuma. Ren dan Tomoya berseru 'yosh!' saat pandangan beberapa siswa-siswi MOS menatap ke arah mereka.

"Di kelompok 3, yaitu Asano Gakushuu dan Nakamura Rio."

"Yoshu!" gadis berambut pirang itu berseru senang sambil bersedekap dada, di sampingnya Asano hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Rio.

"Di kelompok empat, Akabane Karma dan Isogai Yuuma." Karma tersenyum ala iblis miliknya.

" _Ne, Kouhai_ -tersayang, ayo bermain." Ucap Karma dengan nada menakutkan membuat beberapa siswa-siswi merinding seketika. Yuuma segera memukul kepala Karma sambil berkata 'Jangan menakuti mereka.' Oh, pangeran _Ikemen_ itu nampak sudah membuat beberapa siswi menjerit _blushing_.

"Dan kelompok 5, Koyama Natsuhiko dan Ritsu. Baiklah, segera lihat dan setelah itu berbaris di tempat kelompok yang sudah di tentukan." Setelah berucap demikian, semua siswa-siswi baru segera berlari ke arah papan pengumuman pembagian kelompok.

"Nagisa-kun! Kau sudah lihat di mana kelompokmu?" Kayano bertanya saat sudah keluar dari rombongan siswa-siswi yang mencoba melihat papan mengumuman. Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ya, aku sudah. Aku di kelompok empat, kau?" tanya Nagisa balik. Kayano tersenyum lebar.

"Yey! Aku di kelompok tiga. Hehehehe.." Nagisa mendengus.

"Ku kira kau senang karena sekelompok denganku, dasar. Ya sudah, aku harus segera berbaris. Sana kau." Ucap Nagisa lalu meninggalkan Kayano yang terkekeh sambil memandang punggung Nagisa yang menjauh.

"Aihhh... Andai Nagisa-kun itu perempuan. Sayang sekali." Setelah menggeleng kecil, Kayano segera berjalan dengan santai menuju barisan kelompok tiga.

Nagisa berdiri dengan santai di barisan paling belakang, manik biru lautnya menatap ke arah teman-teman sekelompoknya, ada sekita 30an orang kalau di tambah dengan dirinya.

"Yo, semua! Namaku Akabane Karma, dan aku yang akan menjadi pengurus kelompok ini, bhuhahahahah..." Karma mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa iblisnya membuat para siswa kelompok merinding takut, sepertinya mereka dalam naungan yang salah. Nagisa hanya mendengus melihat tingkah seniornya yang satu itu.

"Jangan takut begitu, dan Karma-kun. Tolong diam! Aku akan melapor pada Karasuma- _sensei_ kalau kau berulah. Baiklah, ah. Tolong berbaris tiga berbanjar ke belakang, dan yang pendek berdiri paling depan." Ucap Yuuma, semua segera berbaris sesuai yang di minta, Nagisa dengan santai berdiri di barisan tengah dan paling belakang, Karma yang sedang berjalan melihat ke arah adik-adik barunya menyipit melihat sosok berambut biru cebol yang berdiri paling belakang.

"Hoy, kau. Cebol berambut _blue bubble-gum_! Sudah tau pendek, berdiri paling belakang. Berdiri di muka!" seru Karma di belakang Nagisa. Nagisa berbalik ke belakang dan menatap biasa pada sosok Karma. Entah perasaan apa yang di rasakan oleh Karma, saat si junior berbalik di belakangnya, entah matanya yang salah atau tuh anak baru yang menggodanya dengan bergerak _slow motion_ membuat Karm menegak ludahnya susah payah.

"Ck, baik _senpai_." Nagisa merengut kesal lalu maju ke barisan paling depan, Karma terdiam menatap punggung pemuda mungil itu. Tidak lama Karma menyeringai

"Hehehe.. Get you, _baby_."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuhuhu~~**

 **Halo! Salam kenal penghuni Assassination Classroom!**

 **Sasha bawa cerita KaruNagi!**

 **Saat pertama kali nonton AC, sasha langsung** _ **falling in love**_ **ama pasangan MerahBiru ini *kyaaaa**

 **Oh ya, mohon di komentari yaaa~~**

 **Masih newbie di char ini :v**

 **Preview Chap selanjutnya: MOS PART II**

"Baiklah... Yang salah dalam bernyanyi maju ke depan.."

"Ayo maju! Cepat kau, cebol!"

"Karma.. ku lihat-lihat Kau sensitif sekali ama tuh junior berambut biru itu.. Lu suka ya?"

"Kepala.. Pundak.. Lutut. Kaki. Lutut. Kaki.."

"Acieee... Nagisa~ Bentar lagi kamu bebas dari jones abadi."

.

.

 **Next or Delete? Review please**

 **Sasha Kakkoi Chan**


	2. Chapter 2: MOS hari pertama PART II

**MOS** by me! **Sasha Kakkoi Chan**

 **Assassination Classroom** disclaimer by **Matsui Yusei-sensei**

 **Karma x Nagisa**

 **.**

 **.**

Warning!

 **Shounen-ai, misstypo, GaJe dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My First Story Assassination Classroom semoga sukaaa~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 2: MOS hari pertama PART II**

.

.

"Baiklah adek-adek. Aku Isogai Yuuma, Jabatanku di OSIS adalah sekretaris OSIS. Ah ya, Menunggu kepala sekolah datang memberikan materi, Kakak akan memberikan kalian selembaran absen ini. Isi nama kalian dan tanda tangani, oke. Ah, karma-kun! Berhenti tertawa iblis di belakang mereka. Bantu aku!" seru Isogai. Mendengar Isogai yang menegurnya, Karma tertawa lalu berjalan ke arah Isogai.

"Hahaha.. Iya, iya." Setelah si _ikemen_ dan iblis itu menyelesaikan tugasnya, mereke segera kembali berdiri di depan barisan junior-junior mereka.

"Ah, Sepertinya kepala sekolah masih lama datang, bagaimana kalau kita bermain permainan kecil dulu." Isogai berucap setelah pandangannya menatap ke arah kelompok Rio dan Asano yang mengajak adik-adik kelompok mereka bermain sambung kata.

"Bagus sekali! Bagaimana kalian setuju'kan? Pasti setuju. Nah, Isogai-kun mereka sudah setuju." 32 siswi yang berada di kelompok KaruYuu itu _sweatdrop_ bersamaan saat melihat kelakuan Karma. Gila, sepertinya senior mereka satu ini sungguh sudah tidak waras. Isogai mendengus.

"Baiklah! Ayo! Kita nyanyikan lagu 'Topi saya bulat!' Tau lagu itu kan? Pasti tau dong. Nah, pokoknya jangan sebutkan kata Topi dan Bulat. Kalau yang salah, Kalian akan berada di tanganku, bhuaahahahaha!" Karma tertawa setan membuat semua junior mereka meneguk ludah susah payah, sepertinya mereka sudah bertemu dengan iblis.

"Ne.. _senpai_ yang satu itu menyeramkan sekali. Ihh, padahal tampan begitu. Berbeda dengan _senpai_ yang bernama Isogai Yuuma itu." Gadis-gadis di belakang Nagisa mulai berbisik membicarakan senior mereka itu. Nagisa mendengus, manik biru lautnya menatap ke arah pria berambut merah yang sedang tertawa dengan sadisnya membuat Nagisa mendecih. Seniornya itu betul gila.' Pikirnya.

"Baiklah! Nyanyikan dengan semangatnya! 1.. 2.. 3~" Isogai memberikan aba-aba lalu setelahnya para juniornya mulai menyanyikan lagu 'Topi saya bulat' beserta dengan gerakan dan juga dengan peraturan yang di tetapkan.

"Ummmmhhh.. Saya.. umhh... Ummm.. ummmhh.. Saya! Kalau tidak.. ummmhh / Bulat..!" nyanyian segera berhenti saat beberapa anak melanggar perjanjian mereka. Nagisa menutup mulutnya, sial!

"Hahahahahahaha! Kalian! Majuu! Oyy, Pirang coklat! Maju kau!" Karma berseru pada pria dengan papan nama 'Terasaka Ryoma, Isogai menghela nafas melihat Karma yang begitu semangat. Empat orang anak dengan berlahan maju di depan, wajah mereka memerah.

""Baiklah... Yang salah dalam bernyanyi maju ke depan. Lal-"

"Tunggu!" Karma menghentikan perkataan Isogai, membuat pria berambut hitam pekat itu menatap Karma bingung.

"Kenapa?" Karma menyipit, telunjuknya terangkat dan menunjuk ke arah Nagisa yang masih berdiri di barisannya. Nagisa tersentak, dengan susah payah dia menelan ludahnya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu hah? Kau tidak akan lepas dari penglihatanku." Ucap Karma membuat Nagisa menggaruk tekuknya gugup.

"Ayo maju! Cepat kau, cebol!" seru Karma, mau tidak mau Nagisa maju ke depan dengan wajah memerah. Sumpah! Nagisa ingin sekali membunuh seniornya yang satu ini

"Ckckck.. Baiklah! Karena kalian sudah kalah, aku akan menghukum kalian!" seru Karma, kelima orang itu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah, etoo.. Nama kalian.. uhmm... Hayami Rinka.. Terasaka Ryoma.. Kanzaki Yukiko.. Sugaya Sousuke.. dan Shiota Nagisa." Ucap Isogai setelah membaca papan pengenal mereka yang di tulis dengan potongan gardus persegi panjang dengan tali rafia yang menjadi alat untung menggantung gardus di leher mereka.

"Souka! Baiklah, kau! Sugaya-kun dan Rinka-chan, berdiri berhadap-hadapan, begitu juga dengan Kanzaki-chan dan juga kau gendut *maksudnya ke Terasaka*" Terasaka menggeram.

"A-apaaa!? Sialan ka-"

"Ettzzz... Beraninya junior memaki kakak kelas. _Push up_ 5x. Cepat." Terasaka menggeram, sekarang dalam hati dia sudah mengecap 'Akabane Karma adalah senior yang menjadi musuh abadinya'. Terasaka melakukan hal yang dilakukan Karma, sedangkan pria berambut merah itu hanya menyeringai ala iblis dan Isogai hanya menepuk dahinya. Habis sudah' batin Isogai. Nagisa dan para cowok lain menatap Terasaka iba, dan rencana akan membalas kepada senior mereka Akabane Karma sepertinya harus di perhitungkan baik-baik.

"4..5.. sudah selesai." Ucap Terasaka lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Karma. Cih, ingin sekali dia memukul wajah yang tersenyum puas itu.

"Ok! Nah, kalian berempat, saling berhadapan! Kita akan bermain permainan, lalu kita akan memainkan permainan cermin. Ya, ayo! Para laki-laki yang jadi cerminnya, jadi kalian lakukan apa yang di lakukan oleh perempuan hahahaha..." Karma menyelesaikan penjelasannya dengan tawa khasnya. Sugaya dan Terasaka kaget. WT!? yang benar saja' batin Sugaya dan Terasaka menjerit, sedangkan Rinka dan Kanzaki hanya senyum-senyum canggung. Yaelah, cewek mana yang kagak kaget kalau di suruh oleh senior buat ngelakuin hal aneh.

"Jangan bantah! Kalian yang cewek lakukan hal yang seperti yang kalian lakukan di depan cermin, mau lagi _make up_ 'an kek, sisiran kek, bedakan kek, dan bergaya-gaya model terserah lu berdua dah, dan ente yang para cowok harus ikut sebagai cermin. Hahahaha.." Kerma tertawa keras, lalu manik merah pudarnya menatap ke arah siswa-siswi yang lain.

"Dan kalian, ayo berseru supaya mereka berempat lakuin hukumannya." Ucap Karma, karena takut akan Karma yang lain nurut dan ikut berseru-seru dengan tawaan kecil agar kedua pasangan itu ngelakuin apa yang di minta Karma.

'Suatu hari.. Aku akan membunuhmu, Akabane!' desis Terasaka dalam hati.

Dan yah, yang terjadi selanjutnya mereka melakukan hal yang 'harus dilakukan' membuat seringai di bibir Akabane Karma melebar. Oh, nikmatnya jadi Kakak kelas

.

.

Rinka, Sugaya, Kanzaki dan Terasaka kembali ke dalam barisan mereka dengan wajah yang memerah, sungguh hukuman dari Akabane sudah membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan lagi.

"Hohohoh! Mudahan kita tidak bertemu lagi di 'hukuman' selanjutnya, hahah.." seru Akabane. Nagisa mengangkat tangannya.

"Ano.. senpai, terus aku harus apa? Aku tadi tidak di hukum.." ucap Nagisa, Karma berhenti tertawa lalu memandang lurus pada softblue di depannya. Menghukum dia? Aduh.. Entah kenapa otak jail Karma mendadak korslet untuk memberikan hukuman apa sama si imut ini. Tunggu!? Imut! Yah, emang imut sih. Sayang kalau wajah imut itu harus memerah karena di hukuman. Eh tunggu- sepertinya asik juga kalau melihat wajah itu memerah, apalagi kalau memerah karena dia 'ekhm'min. Auh! Bagi pria yang cocok dijadikan 'Uke' silakan lari sejauh mungkin dari seorang 'seme' seperti Akabane Karma. Isogai udah tidak mau ikut campur malah duduk di tengah-tengah adik-adik kelompoknya, tanpa pusing beberapa gadis menahan diri tidak menyerang pemuda _ikemen_ itu.

"Yosh! Baiklah, aku sengaja 'menyimpanmu' karena aku punya hukuman 'khusus' untukmu, hahahaha!" Nagisa mendesis dalam hati, sungguh belum juga sampai dua jam dia berada di lingkungan ini tapi tekanan darahnya udah sampai di ubun-ubun.

"Baiklah hukumanmu adal-"

"Oyyy! Karma-kun! Isogai-kunnn! Waktunya berkumpulll!" lengkingan dari Nakamura Rio membuat Nagisa terselamatkan dari seorang Iblis. Segera saja, pria blue-bubblegum itu berlari ke arah barisannya namun lengannya segera tertahan dengan genggaman dari si Iblis merah. Isogai telah pergi membimbing adik-adik kelompoknya menuju barisan, meninggalkan Nagisa bersama si Red Hair.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku, Nagisa-kun." Demi _doijin Yaoi_ milik Kayano, dia rela di jadiin objek 'Uke' Kayano untuk doijin milik gadis bersurai Hijau itu dari pada melihat senyum iblis dari Akabane Karma.

'Plak!'

"Cepat, kampret!" Nakamura Rio datang dan langsung menepak kepala Karma dengan jurnal catatan OSIS. Nakamura melirik ke arah genggaman tangan Karma yang melekat erat di lengan perempuan biru di depannya. Tunggu? Salah. Ini cowok ding!

"Cepat kau kembali ke barisanmu, dek. Biar si Kecoak ini aku yang urus." Nagisa mengangguk lalu segera menghentakan tangannya hingga genggaman Karma terlepas. Nagisa segera berlari meninggalkan Karma dengan senior cantik yang sudah dua kali menolong hidupnya. Oh, senpaiku pahlawanku~ Dia berkata padaku, jika bila putus satu maka tumbuh sepuluh ribu oh oh oh-

Stop!

Lupakan dengan lirik lagu wali itu. Kembali ke bagian Nakamura, nampak gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Karma yang terus memandang ke arah perginya pemuda biru itu dengan selidik.

"Karma.. ku lihat-lihat Kau sensitif sekali ama tuh junior berambut biru itu.. Lu suka ya?" pertanyaan dari Nakamura Rio segera menyadarkan Karma dari lamunannya.

"Hah!? Apa lu bilang?" tanya Karma kaget, wajahnya sedikit memerah. Nakamura terdiam lalu kemudian seringai iblis tercipta di bibirnya.

"Ne.. ne.. _Nani kore, Karuma-chan_. 'Uke-uke kimochi' barukah?" goda Nakamura. Karma memutar bola matanya bosan, lalu melangkah pergi. Nakamura tersenyum misterius lalu segera mensejajarkan langkah kaki mereka.

"Ayo buat taruhan. Kalau kau bisa dapatkan dia setelah MOS ini berakhir, itu artinya tiga hari lagi, maka Aku akan mentraktirmu Jus strowberry selama setahun penuh di sekolah. Gimana?" Karma mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, nih cewek kesambet apa. Tumben banget semangat tentang jodoh-ngejodohin apalagi niat mau jodohin cowok-ama-cowok. Kayaknya dia demam' pikir Karma

"Kesambet apa lu tertarik ama Maho? bukannya lu gak suka?" Nakamura tersenyum miring, jari telunjuknya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri.

"No.. no.. Siapa bilang? Aku demen banget yang begituan." Wow! Karma baru tahu, ternyata diam-diam berisi si Nakamura ini.

"Kok baru tahu ya?"

"Ya ialah. Rencananya aku tuh mau tobat, tapi kagak jadi saat lihat lu dengan tuh Boy Blue. Hahahahaha!" coba aja Karma sedang memegang _wasabi_ , pasti dia sudah isi mulut yang tertawa itu dengan _wasabi_ yang super pedas.

"Gimana? Lu setuju'kan?" Karma berpose berpikir lalu menatap kembali ke arah Nakamura.

"So? Kalau aku kagak bisa selesain gimana?" Nakamura bergumam 'Wow' saat mendengar pertanyaan Karma.

"Loh? Kok lu bisa ngomong gitu? Lu kan Akabane Karma, si Pintar dari garis manapun. Gue dengar-dengar bahkan si Karasuma- _sensei_ hampir bisa kau dapatkan? Masa buat si 'blue boy' yang moe-moe itu kagak bisa? Cemen lu." Ucap Nakamura. Karma memerah.

"Jangan bahas si Karasuma- _sensei_ itu deh. Itu memalukan." Ucap Karma, sedangkan Nakamura hanya tertawa.

"Baikla, baiklah. Kalau kau tidak bisa-" mata Nakamura menyalang menakutkan beserta dengan seringai iblis yang tidak kalah menakutkan dengan si Akabane ini membuat Karma menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau harus jadi pembantuku, dan tentu saja menuruti semua keinginanku- termasuk melakukan _Open Show 'Crossdressing'_ di ruangan OSIS hahahahahah.." gila! Kejailan Akabane Karma kalah jauh dari si Nakamura Rio, dan itu membuat sang Red Hair mendengus kesal.

"Baik! Akabane Karma tidak akan kalah."

.

.

"Capek adek-adek? Tentu tidak'kan. Hahahaha..." setelah Kepala sekolah memberikan Materi, Isogai dan Karma kembali mengumpulkan junior-junior dalam kelompok mereka karena sudah waktunya istirahaat dan juga waktunya Karma kembali membuly adek-adeknya. Kelompok empat sudah menelan ludah mereka susah payah saat melihat Karma yang sudah menyeringai iblis.

"Karma. Berhenti, kau pergi sana, membantu Asano dan Rin untuk bagian konsumsi. Biar aku yang urus mereka." Ucap Isogai saat melihat adik-adiknya yang sudah ketakutan melihat Karma.

"Ah, males. Kau saja sana, tenang aja Isogai-kun. Aku tidak akan memarahi mereka kok." Tidak tahu kah Karma kalau ucapanmu itu justru membuat Isogai lebih tidak mempercayai si Red Hair itu.

"Udah! Percaya saja. Sana kau." Ucap Karma sambil mendorong Isogai menjauh. Rela tidak rela, Isogai pergi ke arah Asano dan Nakamura. Senyum Karma melebar kemudian kedua matanya menatap tajam ke arah 32 siswi itu.

"Saa, permainan apa lagi ya.."

'Hiiii! Senpai no Akumaaa!' jerit semuanya.

.

.

"Kepala.. Pundak.. Lutut. Kaki. Lutut. Kaki.." Isogai melotot, pandangan di depannya membuatnya hampir menjatuhkan sebuah gardus berisi minuman. Lelaki yang dia tau bernama Shiota Nagisa itu sedang berdiri sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu 'Kepala pundak lutut Kaki' sambil menarikan tarian khas lagu itu. Karma yang sedang asik berpangku kaki hanya menatap Isogai dengan seringai.

"Ka-karma-kun? A-apa yang terjadi di sini?" Karma tertawa, kemudian manik pudarnya menatap kembali pada sosok Nagisa yang memerah sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak kok, Isogai-kun. Aku Cuma memberikan hukumannya yang tertunda tadi." Isogai menatap Karma datar, temannya yang satu ini benar-benar iblis.

"Aku sudah selesai menyanyi, senpai. Boleh aku kembali." Kata Nagisa, sial. Si seniornya yang ini benar-benar membangkitkan hawa membunuhnya.

"Umh, kau boleh kembali Nagisa-kun, tapi-" Nagisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi apa, _senpai_?" Karma mendekat lalu dengan cepat menunduk dan mengecup pipi Nagisa cepat.

"Berikan nomor hapemu dan alamat emailmu dulu." ucap Karma di tambah dengan seringai kerennya.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maho! Maho oeyyy Live lagi!" Semua pada kelompok lain segera berlari, semua gadis-gadis yang pada Fujo segera berteriak-teriak kegirangan, terlebih si Kayano yang berlari segera memeluk Nagisa yang berdiri terpaku.

"Acieee... Nagisa~ Bentar lagi kamu bebas dari jones abadi. Yuhhhhuuuuu,, Traktir gw, mamen!"

"Ti... Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaakk!"

Nakamura Rio mangut-mangut sambil melipat dada.

"Dia benar-benar serius. Mantap!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Kwkwkwkwkwkwk...**

 **Maaf GaJe minnaa..  
Dan sori juga cara penulisannya berubah, penulisan Sasha di sesuaikan dengan suasana Hati.**

 **Yosh! Balas Repiu dulu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ayama Kuruta:** Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya udah review. Bdw, aku fans kmu loh? Cerita KaruNagi-mu aku sukaa~

 **Fanny Lim:** Yoshhh! Ini udah lanjut~~ Makasih udah ripiuuu

 **Mizune Tori:** Hehehe ini udah lanjut, dan makasih udah suka. Bisa di bilang KaruNagi pasangan Yaoi pertama aku, keduanya KagaKuro dari fandom sebelah *curhat* #plak

 **Yasa773:** Jangan paksa aku wowowowo :v Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah ripiu :v

 **Swegchicken** : Heheheh, makasih udah review. Tuh si Nagisa udah Karma kerjain abis-abisan :v

 **Nanaho Haruka:** Hehehe ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review. Sasha juga suka hubungan kayak gini, apalagi Sasha itu kakak kelas bentar lagi lulus SMK! *yes* Makasih udah semangatin

 **Cielfuntom69:** udah kelihatan banget bahaya dalam naungan Karma :v Makasih udah review :v

 **:** Nah udah kelihatan setannya si Karma :v Sasha suka Merah Biru! *hidup MerahBiru* Makasih udah review, ini udah lanjut~

 **Vi-kun:** Iya, sama-sama. Ini udah lanjut, repiu terus ya biar Sasha semangat ngetik ini hahahahah *plak

 **Chinatsuichihara:** Sayang banget si Karma jahat *buahahahaha* Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah Review :v

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya sasha update juga, hahahaha..**

 **Ok, Selesai dulu bacotannya, sasha harus ketik fanfic SS juga hehehehe**

 **See youu~~~**

 ***muachh***

 **Sasha Kakkoi Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**MOS**

By: Sasha Kakkoi Chan

.

.

Assassination Classroom

Karma Akabane x Nagisa Shiota

Chapter 3: MOS hari kedua PART I

Kring... Kring...

Lelaki berambut biru langit itu membuka matanya serentak, kedua manik safirnya menyipit menyesuaikan saat sinar matahari masuk melalui cela-cela kamarnya. Bangun dari tidurnya, Nagisa Shiota mulai melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu menatap datar pantulan dirinya di cermin, kemudian lelaki itu menepuk wajahnya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Akabane Karmaa! Kamprettt! Ugh! Kusooo! Maho Cap Gurita!" seru Nagisa ooc ganas. Sial! Nagisa benar-benar kesal setengah mati pada pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan kakak kelasnya yang sangat jahil itu. Si Wasabi Akabane itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal sekaligus malu. Ingatan saat Mos kemarin saat- argh! Demi setumpuk doijin Yaoi milik Kayano, dia harap si Akabane itu mati keselek biji buah salak.

"Ughh... _Doushi yo_.. Aku sudah malu mau berangkat ke sekolah." Ya ialah malu, coba bayangkan kalian di taksir sama kakak kelas di hari pertama MOS, di minta nomor Hp dan alamat e-mail, terus di kasi ' _kissing_ ' di tempat umum! Asdfghjkl! Ya ampun! Akabane itu Lelaki! Catat! L-E-L-A-K-I! Karma Akabane Lelaki! Dirinya lelaki! OMG! Dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi calon Doijin Yaoi milik Kayano.

"Gue Normal, please! Tapi- kenapa kau (author) tidak membuat salah satu dari kami menjadi perempuan!?" tanya Nagisa kesal pada sang author. Author hanya bisa senyum unyu-unyu setan. Maap Nagisa-kun! Author cinta kalian berdua saat kalian adalah laki-laki. Ok! Stop! _Back to Story!_

"Sial! Ugh- tapi.. Dia ganteng juga." Gumam Nagisa memerah.

"Gyaaa! Tidak! Ughh!" serunya menyela lagi.

"Ugh.. Apapun yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, _Kami-sama! Onegai!"_ gumam Nagisa pasrah. Ya- Nagisa-chan. Tantangan MOS hari kedua dan Akabane Karma sudah menunggumu. Xoxoxoxo

.

.

.

"Apa tidak mau di antar?" nyonya Shiota bertanya sambil menatap putranya yang sedang memakai sepatu sekolah.

"Iya- tidak apa-apa kok Kaa-chan. Ah! Aku sudah hampir terlambat." Nagisa berdiri lalu mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu! Ittekimashu!" seru Nagisa lalu keluar dari rumah.

"Itterashai!" balas ibu Nagisa.

"Ohayou, Nagisa-kun!" seru Kayano saat melihat Nagisa keluar dari rumahnya. Nagisa tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kayano.

"Yo! Ohayou, Kayano." Ucap Nagisa. Kayano tersenyum manis membuat Nagisa merinding sekaligus bingung.

"Y-yamete yo, Kayano. Koae dakara." Ucap Nagisa datar. Kayano hanya tertawa. Keduanya berjalan santai menuju sekolah mereka.

"Hehehe... wari-wari. Ah! Souda- Nagisa-kun, bagaimana dengan Akabane-senpai?" wajah Nagisa memerah. Ow-ow Kayano tersenyum iblis. KaruNagi sekarang adalah pasangan paling dia sukai sekarang. Kayano berjanji, akan melakukan apapun asalkan kedua orang itu bersama. Khekhekhe... Otak para Fujo plus Fangirl husbando tampan sungguh berbahaya~

"A-apa? Tentu saja aku dengan si Akabane itu t-tidak terjadi apa-apa." Jawab Nagisa.

"Heee... Souka?" tanya Kayano dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Nagisa memerah. Mana mungkin dia menceritakan sebuah hal memalukan antara dirinya dan Karma. Oke! Sasha yakin Readers penasaran apa yang terjadi pada Nagisa dan Karma. Mari kita ber _flashback_ -ria.

 _ **Flashback On**_

'Seishu.. Satsubatsuron-'

Nagisa yang masih asik mengeringkan rambut biru sepunggungnya karena basah sehabis mandi menatap bingung saat mendengar ringtone panggilan masuk di handphonenya. Nagisa segera mengambil hpnya dan menatap bingung melihat beberapa angka yang tercetak jelas di layar touchcreen yang menelpon ke nomornya.

"Secret Number? Siapa sih yang menelpon malam begini." Ucap Nagisa setengah jengkel dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

 _'Halo, Nagisa-kun.'_ Saffir Nagisa membulat saat mendengar suara yang amat di kenalnya. Tidak mungkin, kan!? Pasti bukan dia!

"A-ano.. Ini siapa ya?" Nagisa bisa mendengar orang yang menelponnya itu sedang tertawa kecil. Apa ada yang lucu?

 _'Duh.. Nagisa-kun.. Kau lucu sekali. Aku suka.'_ Nagisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Oh dia sudah yakin dengan siapa dia berbicara sekarang ini!

"Ano.. Apa kau.. Akabane.. senpai?" dengan takut-takut Nagisa bertanya. Oh ayolah semoga saja dia salah-

 _'Yup! Ini aku!'_

\- menebak.

Gawat. Nagisa segera mengakhiri acara telpon-telponan itu. Nagisa segera menaru kembali Hpnya ke meja kecil di samping ranjangannya. Pemuda berambut biru itu segera melompat menenggelakan wajahnya di bantal miliknya. Wajah pemuda imut itu memerah bagaikan tomat kesukaan suami author dari fandom Naruto.

"Gawat! Aku malu sekali." Nagisa sudah tidak menyadari kalau sifatnya sudah seperti seorang gadis yang terlalu malu saat telpon-telponan dengan cowok idaman. Geteran di handphonenya membuat Nagisa mencengkram selimutnya dengan gugup. Dengan berlahan dia mengambil hpnya dan melihat kalau Nomor yang baru saja menghubunginya beberapa detik yang lalu tercetak jelas di layar hpnya. Mencoba tenang, Nagisa mengangkat kembali panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

 _'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan telponku?'_ Nagisa menahan nafas. Otaknya dengan cepat mencari alasan yang logis. Tidak mungkin'kan dia menjawab 'Aku terlalu gugup saat senpai menelponku. Apakah ini cinta, senpai?" Nagisa segera mungkin mencekik leher author karena terlalu banyak berdelusi. Nagisa berdehem.

"Ano.. Maaf senpai. Tadi handphoneku tiba-tiba mati, ternyata tadi lowbet, dan aku segera mengchangernya." Oke! Alasan yang sempurna.

 _'Oh begitukah? Baiklah. Dan Nagisa by the way, kau sedang apa?'_

"Sedang bersantai sehabis mandi kok, senpai."

 _'benarkah? Pantasan dari tadi aku mencium bau harum ternyata 'kesayanganku' baru saja habis mandi ya.'_ Wajah Nagisa memerah. Nagisa hanya bergumam tidak jelas karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

 _'Nagisa.. ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang ingin ku katakan padamu.'_ Nagisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa itu senpai?"

 _'Itu.. ummhh.. Gimana mengatakannya ya..'_

"Katakan saja senpai."

 _'Tapi aku takut berdampak 'sesuatu' padamu.'_ Nagisa semakin penasaran. Apa yang ingin di katakan senior kejamnya itu.

"Katakan saja senpai! Tidak apa-apa kok!" Nagisa mulai sabaran.

 _'Tapi.. Aku takut nanti kau kaget dan hubungan kita akan jadi kaku nanti.'_ Nagisa mulai gerah. Apa sih yang ingin di katakan pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Aku janji tidak akan menjauh dari senpai!" ucap Nagisa menyakinkan Karma.

 _'Benarkah? Tapi aku masih ragu.. Nagisa.. Itu.. Ughh..'_ Nagisa jadi gemas. Apa sih hal penting yang akan Karma katakan.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Aku akan menerimanya, dan aku tidak akan menjauh darimu dan membuat hubungan kita kaku." Loh- Hayo Nagisa! Apa sih yang kau katakan! Tapi bodoh amatlah, asalkan dia menyakinkan pemuda itu dan pemuda itu mengatakan isi kepalanya, maka hatinya akan tenang.

 _'Beneran?'_ Sial! Akabane Karma membuatnya gemas.

 _"Iya! Beneran kok Senpai!"_

 _"Baiklah. Begini-"_

"Ya..?" Nagisa menunggu dengan tidak sabaran kelanjutan kata dari karma.

 _'Aku mau mengatakan..-'_

".. Yaaa? Mengatakan apa senpai?"

 _'- Selamat tidur dan aku mencintaimu.'_

 _ **-Tuut**_ **.**

"AKABANE KARMA! MATI KAUU!"

 _ **Flashback Off**_

"Halo! Nagisa! Nyawamu masih ada di dalam tubuhmu kan?" seru Kayano menyadarkan Nagisa dari lamunannya.

"Ah- ya Kayano? Kau ngomong apa?" Kayano mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau tadi melamun? Apa yang kau lamunkan hah? Sampai tidak mendengarkan ceritaku. Ah- kau memikirkan Akabane- _senpai_ 'kan?" Wajah Nagisa seketika memerah.

"Sudahlah! Tidak jadi Ayo cepat kita ke sekolah, bisa-bisa kita terlambat." Ucap Nagisa mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kayano terus tersenyum menggoda ke arah teman seangkatannya itu.

"Oya~ Oya~ Ne, nagisa.. Sebelum itu, liat ini dulu." Nagisa memandang Kayano bingung.

" _Mite nani_?" tanya Nagisa. Dengan santai Kayano menunjukan layar touchscreen _handphone_ nya, menunjukan wallpaper seorang lelaki berambut merah sedang mencium pipi pemuda berambut biru di ikat dia. Nagisa memerah malu. Oh Ayolah! Itu foto dirinya saat Akabanepret me-me-me-me- Ashu! Kampret!

"Ha-hapus! Kayano! Hapus itu! Gyaaa!" Nagisa mencoba merebut _handphone_ milik gadis berambut hijau itu. Dengan lihai, Kayano menghindari tangkapan Nagisa ke arah _handphone_ miliknya.

"Gak usah malu, Nagisa. Toh! Ini keren banget! Udah! Gue berdoa hubungan kalian semakin maju! Kyaaaaa! Ku harap selanjutnya bukan ciuman di pipi _again_ , tapi- You-Know-that. _Teehee_.." ucap Kayano.

"Tidak Akan!" seru Nagisa sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kayano tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh ya? Jangan pernah meremehkan 'Feeling seorang gadis' apalagi yang seorang Fujo, Nagisa-kun. Mau bertaruh?"

"Cih! Tidak! Lagian itu tidak akan terjadi, jadi berhentilah berharap." Ucap Nagisa dengan nada sombongnya. Kayano tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku yakin sehabis MOS ini kau yang akan kalah! Ingat Nagisa-kun! Kalau aku menang, pokoknya kau mencium Akabane-senpai di depan umum!" ucap Kayano.

"Baik! Dan ku yakin kau yang akan kalah. Karena aku tidak akan terjerat pesona si Akabanepret itu!"

"Cih! Liat saja! Aku mendukung Akabane-senpai 1000%. Dan jangan meremehkan dirinya, aku yakin kau yang akan terjatuh." Ucap Kayano sambil tersenyum miring.

"Oke! Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Nagisa-kun." Demi tumpukan buku yaoi milik Kayano, Nagisa harus menahan mati-matian rona merah di kedua pipinya saat melihat sosok si senior Tercinta. Tunggu!? Tercinta!? Double cuih. Nagisa tersenyum *paksa*.

"Ohayou, Akabane-senpai." Balas Nagisa. Akabane Karma menyipitkan kedua matanya saat seulas senyum manis tercipta di bibirnya. ASDFGHJKL- ya ampun! Ganteng banget!' jerit Nagisa dalam hati. Kayano sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, sepertinya dia ngancir secepat kilat saat Akabane itu datang, dan seperti mempersilahkan dirinya untuk bermesraan dengan si Senior tercinta. Whut the f*ck! Nagisa menggelengkan kedua kepalanya, Karma yang melihat tingkah Nagisa hanya menyeringai miring. Dia mendekati tubuh mungil lelaki berambut bagaikan langit di siang hari yang cerah. Nagisa yang melihat Karma semakin dekat dengan dirinya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya gugup. Oh ya ampun! Apa yang ingin di lakukan lelaki berambut merah ini!?

Nagisa mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling Aula, bisa di lihat beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan dirinya dan Karma. Nagia mundur berlahan, dirinya begitu gugup saat sosok itu mendekat dengan seringai tampan yang tercipta di bibirnya.

"Nee.. Nagisa-kun..?" panggil Karma. Sekarang lelaki berambut biru itu sudah terpojok antara dinding dan tubuh kekar Akabane Karma. Nagisa tersenyum memaksa.

"Y-ya senpai?" semua siswa-siswi OSIS dan para anggota MOS terdiam kaku saat melihat acara LIVE KARUNAGI YAOI.

"Berpacaran denganku yuk?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

KWkwkwkwwk! Loha semua *tebar kecupan*

Ada yang rindu? #KAGAKADA!

Maafin sasha yang lama update nih cerita, dan terlebih, maaf cerita ini pendek pake banget *hiks

Laptop Sasha rusak dan susah sekali kalau mengetik. Maaf sekali Lagi.

Dan untuk kelanjutan selanjutnya Sasha bakal lama lagi update soalnya keterbatasan waktu karena udah kelas 3.

Yosh! Balas Ripiu dulu xD

 **Amaya Kuruta:** Saya sudah error dari dulu kok senpai xD kwkwkwk Ini udah lanjuttt~~

 **Cielfuntom69:** Dia sudah sabar kok xD hanya Karmanya aja yang gatel *plak xD

 **Akane. Yumi:** pas buat scene itu saya nyanyi juga kok xD Yosh! Makasih semangatnya ini udah lanjut xD

 **Akabane Nanami:** kwwkwkw ya mungkin berbeda xD

 **Chinatsuichihara:** kwkwkwk sadisnya dirimu nak xD

 **Kawaii Neko:** Aku juga beruntung pas mos gak dapat senior setan xD Moduskan baik demi kelancaran hubungan xD

 **Amenoita:** Sama xD sungguh beruntung gak dapat setan kayak karma xD

.

.

Makasih yang udah ngereview, follow, Favorite ataupun silent Reader yang membaca fanfic Gaje Ini

Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~~

Love and Hug:

Sasha Kakkihara


	4. Chapter 4 : MOS hari kedua Part II

MOS! Story by me! Sasha Kakkoi Chan

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu _disclaimer by_ Matsui Yuuhei-sensei

.

warning scene Kissing ala Karma.

CHAPTER 4: MOS hari kedua part II

Maaf atas keterlambatan update! Terimakasih banyak! Sungguh banyak! Buat kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu Mos!

Jangan kuliti author yang benar-benar brengsek lama update T^T

Yoossshuuu~ nggak usah basa-basi lagi.

Selamat Membaca!

.

.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun.. Berpacaran denganku yuk." Nagisa membulatkan matanya saat pertanyaan cinta itu meluncur bebas di bibir pemuda berambut merah di depannya. Bukan hanya Nagisa yang shok, seluruh siswa yang menyaksikan aksi 'nembak Uke' oleh Akabane Karma membuat orang-orang membulatkan bibir, shok.

"A-apa?" Nagisa bertanya, takut kalau dia salah dengar. Karma tersenyum.

"Aku menyukai Nagisa. Berpacaranlah denganku." Ulang Karma. Mulut Nagisa terbuka, dengan kesadaran yang masih ada, lelaki imut itu menatap sekeliling dan menatap Kayano yang menatap mereka kaget dengan wajah memerah. Kayano menatap Nagisa, dan tersenyum senang- dan Nagisa menatapnya dongkol. Teringat dengan taruhan mereka, _Jika kau kalah kau harus mencium Akabane-senpai di depan umum_! Dan Nagisa tentu saja ogah, saffirnya menatap Karma yang menatapnya lembut menunggu jawaban. Seluruh isi dalam aula hening, bahkan Irina- _sensei_ yang bertugas hari ini pun terdiam. Nagisa tiba-tiba gugup, _astaga.. Tidak tega_!' jerit Nagisa. Demi milkshake milik abangnya di fandom Basket, Nagisa merasa menelan ludah terasa sakit. _Tega tidak tega, rasa maluku lebih penting. Akabane-senpai.._ ' Nagisa menatap manik _ruby_ Karma. Nagisa mencengkram celananya, kemudian membuang muka.

".. Tidak. Maaf _senpai_." Perkataan mulus keluar dari bibirnya, Nagisa kemudian segera lari menuju luar aula, sebisa mungkin tidak menoleh ke belakang menatap reaksi Akabane Karma akan jawabannya, ataupun teriakan Kayano yang mengejarnya- meminta dia berhenti.

Nagisa menghentikan larinya saat sudah berada dihalaman belakang sekolah. Nagisa menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen alam ke dalam paru-paru, mencoba menetralkan detak jantung yang terus berdegup.

"Nagisa!" Nagisa melenjit kaget- Kayano berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"K-kayano.."

"Nagisa! Kau kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba lari begitu. Ayo, kembali. Kasihan Akabane-senpai, dia nangis." Nagisa tersedak liurnya. Apa? Iblis Neraka nangis?

"Eh- Apa? Akabane-senpai nangis? Seriusan!?" Kayano mengangguk lalu berucap-

"Tentu saja aku bohong. Ayam pasti beranak kalau dia benaran nangis." Nagisa melongo, Kayano tertawa (licik).

"A-apa? Kayano! Kau membuatku khawatir ta-"

"Kenapa kau tolak?" Kayano memotong.

"E-eh?"

"Aku tanya kau kenapa tolak Akabane-senpai. Nyesel loh ntar, kan kasihan Malam Keramat bisa ada yang nemenin."

"Hah? Malam keramat?"

"Kudet kamu, nak. Malam Minggu'lah. Nagisa! Kenapa kau tolak sih?"

"T-tentu saja aku tidak mau. Kalau aku terima, nanti harus nyium dia di depan umum sesuai taruhanmu. Nggak mau." Kayano tergelak.

"Karena itu!? Astagah Nagisa, kau itu benar-benar ya."

"Apa? Benar-kan? Aku nggak mau."

"Nagisa, dengar. Aku nggak maksain kok, semua terserah padamu."

"E-eh?"

"Hahaha.. Kau terlalu khawatir. Ayo, kita kembali dan jelaskan semua pada Akabane-senpai." Nagisa tetap diam- hanya menatap Kayano yang sudah beranjak.

"Tidak." Kayano berhenti lalu menatap Nagisa.

"Huh? Ada apa, Nagisa?"

"T-tidak Kayano. Aku sudah malu setengah mati, di depan semua orang dan apalagi di hadapan Akabane-senpai." Nagisa berkata gugup, Kayano tersenyum. Mengerti keadaan.

"Tenang saja, serahkan padaku."

.

.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun." Astagah, demi sepatu petrik star- eh.. Petrik nggak pakai sepatu. Nagisa kaget melihat Akabane Karma menyapanya di pintu masuk dengan senyum khasnya. Nggak ada tanda sakit hati? Pupus harapan pingin liat air mata suchi sang iblis class kakap.

"A-akabane-senpai.. A-ano.." Kayano dusta. Dengan keren berkata 'Serahkan padaku' tapi nyatanya ngancir ngilang. Ada alasannya sih Kayano meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang baru saja gagal canon tersebut- bermaksud memberikan privasi buat keduanya nyelesaikan masalah. Ah nggak privasi juga sih- seluruh siswa walau tidak mengelilingi dua sejoli yang baru saja di mabuk pait broken heart namun pandangan mereka tertuju pada Serigala merah-Domba bulu biru (?) itu, tak lupa masang telinga kuat-kuat. Nagisa gugup.

"Go-gom-"

"Gomennasai ne. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu, kau pasti kaget dan jijik kan? Gomenasai ne." Karma memotong ucapan Nagisa sambil tersenyum. Tunggu- Nagisa kenapa grogi dan sedih begini.

"Eh- itu.. S-seharusnya-"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok. Jangan pikirkan. Kau bisa mengabaikan hal tadi. Aku minta maaf. Tapi.." tangan Karma terangkat mengelus surai biru di hadapannya lalu mensejajarkan wajah mereka. Ruby dan Saffir bertemu.

".. Jangan marah, karena aku tidak mau mengabaikan perasaan ini. Perasaan sukaku, Nagisa-kun." Terbelak. Puluhan manusia yang baru saja mendengar 'ucapan' Karma baper seketika. Yang cewek bahkan guru wanita menjerit dalam hati pingin di gombal kek gitu. Yang lelaki- ah.. mulut mereka ke buka kek ikan koi. Antara ngeri atau ngenes kalah romantis sama pasangan pelangi. Wajah Nagisa memerah. _Ya lord, dosa apa aku ini. Sial! Akabane-senpai bikin doki-doki ihh._

"A-akabane-senpai.." Karma tersenyum lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dan melepaskan elusannya.

"Kembali ke kelompokmu Nagisa-kun, kita harus mulai. Ah, Bitch-sensei, maaf aku membuat keributan." Karma mulai melangkah pergi mendekati guru sexy yang merupakan guru bahasa inggris, meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih berdiri di tempat- mendadak kaku melangkah. Jantungnya tidak mau menurunkan tempo degubannya. _Ya Lord! Kok nyesel yah..?_

Nagisa menatap Karma yang sedang bercanda dengan Maehara, Nagisa memerah. Karma ganteng banget pas senyum astagah~

Nagisa menggeleng, dan berlari menuju kelompoknya. Kalau Karma berkata dia bisa mengabaikan perasaan ini, maka akan dia lakukan. Tapi, kok sesak ya? Apa ini tanda asma?

"Oyy, Nagisa." Terasaka Ryouma datang menyapa.

"Eh, Terasaka?"

"Ada yang aku tanyakan. Kau dan si iblis itu lagi nge Drama Rom-com?" Terasaka bertanya dengan wajah serius.

"Hah?"

"Yah itu.. kalian itu sedang melakukan drama? Drama nembak-nembak cinta gitu? Seriusan, si iblis itu jatuh cinta? Nggak percaya. Dia pasti Cuma main-main."

"Eh?"

"Dengar Nagisa, tipe cowok kek dia itu brengsek, sebelas-dua belaslah dengan Oikampret dari fandom sebelah. Lu cari aja seme lain yang lebih setia kek Kageyama." Nagisa bingung, nih wibu bergaya preman ini ngomong apa.

"Ano.. Terasaka-kun, maksudmu apa ya? Nggak ngerti."

"Intinya Akabane itu iblis. Hati-hatilah, mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati." Terasaka melangkah lebih cepat, meninggalkan Nagisa yang terbingung-bingung.

"Nagisa-kun? Ada apa? Kau harus cepat kalau tidak mau di hukum, loh.." Karma berkomentar sambil menepuk Nagisa. Nagisa tersadar dan menatap Karma yang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau yang harus cepat, Karmapret." Isogai Yuuma secara ajaib berdiri di belakang Karma. Lelaki berambut hitam itu tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"Ayo cepat Shiota-san. Dan kau, Karma cepat bantu aku menyebar absen." Karma memutar bola mata bosan, di liriknya Nagisa yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Menatap diam. Sosok Nagisa makin menjauh. Karma bingung, padahal raga mereka satu ruangan tapi hati berdua jauh kek antar dimensi- nggak sehati. Cuma satu orang aja yang cinta.

"Nggak usah galau dulu, habis bantu-bantu baru deh puasin galau. Ayo."

.

.

"Nagisa!" Kayano datang menyapa di istirahat makan siang- tak lupa kotak bekal berisi makanan. Nagisa lagi duduk di bawah pohon maple yang berada di halaman belakang sambil memangku kotak bentonya. Suasana sepi dan tenang- nikmat untuk menyantap bekal dengan bahagia.

"Maaf lama, habis bantuin Kanzaki-san tadi, hehe.." Kayano duduk di samping, dan dengan semangat membuka kotak bekalnya. Nagisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Kayano yang sungguh kelaparan.

"Pelan-pelan Kayano.. Makananmu jatuh ntar." Kayano hanya cengengesan. Nagisa menghela nafas, saffirnya bergulir lalu menangkap sosok Karma yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka di sambil menenteng kresek putih. Kayano mengikuti arah tatapan Nagisa lalu menyeringai.

"Ah, Nagisa. Aku lupa, Ritsu-senpai mengajakku makan bareng tadi." Nagisa menatap Kayano kaget. Gadis berambut hijau itu menutup kembali bekalnya kemudian berdiri.

"Eh- K-kayano..?"

"Jaa naa!" gadis hijau itu dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan Nagisa yang sekarang berkedip-kedip tidak percaya.

"Yo Nagisa-kun. Kenapa Kaede-san pergi?" Karma memandang ke arah Kayano pergi, Nagisa mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak tahu, katanya hari ini dia di ajak makan bareng dengan Ritsu-senpai. Haa~" Nagisa menghela nafas.

"Eh? Ritsu? Tapi dia per-" tunggu. Karma tersadara, dan menyeringai kecil. Sahabat calon istrinya itu benar-benar pengertian.

"Ah- boleh aku duduk di sampingmu? Maken bareng?" Nagisa memandang Karma kaget. Karma menggaruk tekuknya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih." Lanjut Karma, Nagisa menggeleng. Wajahnya memerah- tapi terselamatkan oleh cahaya mentari yang ngeblur pink-pink di pipi.

"Douzo." Karma tersenyum lalu duduk di samping Nagisa.

"Sankyu. Ah, kau bawa bekal ya?" Karma menatap bekal Nagisa, Nagisa tersenyum.

"Ya, ibuku yang membuatnya. Senpai sendiri? Beli makanan di konbini?" Karma cengengesan, memperlihatkan isi kantung kresek yang berisikan dua botol strowberry milk kesukaannya dan juga roti isi.

"Apa boleh buat, aku ngekost. Nggak sempet buat bekal." Jelas Karma, Nagisa terdiam lalu membuka bekalnya.

"Hwuaa~ kelihatannya enak." Seru Karma saat melihat isi bekal Nagisa. Nagisa tertawa kecil.

"Mau coba, senpai?" Karma menatap Nagisa.

"Boleh?" Nagisa mengangguk.

"Ittadakimasu!" Keduanya berucap syukur. Nagisa memakai sumpitnya dan menyuapi satu potongan telur gulung kepada Karma dan di terima baik oleh lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Uhmm.. Oisshii naa.." puji Karma. Nagisa tersenyum lalu memasukan potongan lain ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hehe.. Ibuku gitu loh." Karma melirik sumpit Nagisa dan menyeringai kecil. Karma mengambil satu botol strowberry milknya lalu meminumnya setengah.

"Minum ini, lumayan biar nggak haus. Dan juga ini minuman yang paling ku suka." Nagisa mangut-mangut lalu menyedot sisa minuman milik Karma. Karma tersenyum, _ciuman nggak langsung mamen._ Bersyukur calon istri nggak sadar.

"Ini? Senpai mau lagi?" Nagisa menyodor potongan sosis, Karma mengangguk dan memakan sosis pemberian Nagisa. Keduanya bergantian- Nagisa menyuapi dan Karma menyodorkan minuman. Saling untung- terlebih Karma lebih untung.

"Ah- Nagisa. Nasi." Nagisa menengok ke arah Karma, memandang Karma bingung. Karma menunjuk sudut bibirnya.

"Itu.. Nasi."

"Eh?" Bingung. Karma menghela nafas- bersamaan sebuah ide tercipta di otak. Karma menyeringai kecil. Lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dan 'mengambil nasi' yang nempel di sudut bibir Nagisa. Nagisa terdiam- tidak bisa gerak. Posisi terburuk.

Sepuluh detik. Nasi itu sudah hilang- namun tidak dengan bibir Karma yang masih menempel di sudut bibir Nagisa. Nagisa hendak membuka mulutnya bertanya- namun Karma menyela.

"Jangan menggerakan bibirmu, atau kau tidak akan selamat." Geli. Nagisa merasa geli- bibir Karma bergerak di kulitnya. Namun, rasa bingung atas perkataan Karma lebih besar dari rasa geli.

"Apa maks-" lambat. Karma memangut bibir, membawa keduanya dalam ciuman mesra. Nagisa terdiam- Dia kaku, beneran. Karma menekan belakang kepalanya- bibir lelaki berambut merah itu masih merajalela dengan kepala yang sudah miring 15 derajat demi memperdalam ciuman. Nagisa memejamkan mata- _sialan, dia terpesona. Nagisa beneran lemah, hatinya deg-degan bukan main – deg-degan bukan karena rasa sakit namun rasa senang_. _Persetan!_ Kedua tangan Nagisa melingkar di punggung Karma. Karma membuka matanya menatap sepasang kelopak mata tersebut tertutup. Karma melepaskan ciumannya – namun tidak dengan pelukan- dan tersenyum memandang wajah Nagisa.

"Nagisa.." Nagisa membuka matanya dan langsung di sambut oleh wajah tampan Karma. Nagisa memerah- dirinya masih memeluk Karma. Efek arus.

"A-ano.. B-bukan.. I-ini.."

"Nagisa. Daisuki." Karma berucap sungguh- Nagisa terdiam.

"Akaba-"

"Karma. Itu namaku." Lidah Nagisa keluh, ya Lord. Dia sudah tidak sanggup. Jantungnya bisa kelelahan.

"K-.. ka... ka.. kar.. ka.. K- kar.. kar.. ka.. kar.. K-k.. k-ka.. K-kar.. ka.." Karma ingin tertawa, Nagisa benar-benar lucu. Sangat lucu dan minta di cium lagi. Nagisa kegalaban- wajah Karma kembali mendekat. _Tidak.. Tidak.. T-tunggu.. oh noo.. Tidak.. Tidaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!_

 **Tenonet.. tenonet.. Tenonetnonet..**

 _Puja Paha Ue*no! Lonceng!_ Nagisa segera mendorong Karma, dengan kecepatan super segera berlari meninggalkan Karma yang terpaku.

"ARGGHHH! LONCENG SIALAN!"

"Karma! Cepet bertugas!"

.

.

Sekarang pengarahan terakhir di hari mos kedua dari Karasuma-sensei. Guru tampan itu sedang mengarahkan norma-norma dan nilai yang penting dalam kehidupan. Tak peduli pada arahan Karasuma, Nagisa sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Wajah lelaki berambut biru itu memerah- sesekali mendesis marah kek cewek lagi pms dan tersenyum malu-malu bak cewek yang lagi di gombal. Tidak peduli beberapa pandangan aneh dari siswa MOS- Nagisa melanjutkan aktivitas.

Di posisi Akabane Karma- lelaki berambut merah itu sedang duduk-duduk santai mengawasi anggota mos, sesekali rubynya melirik pada lelaki berambut biru yang sedang asik melamun dengan wajah memerah. _Tunggu, dia khawatir- apa calonnya itu sakit?_ Karma ingin mendekat- namun Isogai Yuuma pasti akan memarahinya- dan itu sungguh menyeramkan dan Karma harus menahan diri- dia bisa menanyai Nagisa pas pulang nanti. Kalau dia membuat masalah sekarang, maka- say goodbye: Pulang bareng calon istri.

"Karma!" Nakamura Rio datang sambil menepuk bahu Karma.

"Why?" Karma bertanya malas- males meladeni cewek berambut pirang itu.

"Aissh.. Nggak asik, ah kau Karuma." Nakamura mengembungkan pipinya.

"Bodo."

"Aish.. Sudahlah. Bah deh wey, bagaimana taruhan kita? Besok tanggalnya loh. Siap-siap _crossdresing_ kau kalau gagal. Hohoh.." Karma menatap sengit.

"Nggak, Aku pasti jadian dengan Nagisa. Jadi siap-siap kau yang harus traktir sesuai janji." Balas Karma sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Kalau soal taruhan aku pegang janji." Balas Nakamura mantap.

"Ceh.." Karma mendecih.

 _Taruhan? Nagisa di jadiin Taruhan? Ama Akabane senpai!?'_ Kayano terdiam, matanya terbelak. Kayano bisa mendengar jelas pembicaraan Red-Pirang- mereka tepat di belakangnya. Tangan Kayano mengepal- dengan tajam diliriknya Karma yang masih berbicara dengan Nakamura.

' _Akabane-senpai.. Sialan!_

.

.

.

To Be Continued!

Next Chapter : MOS HARI KETIGA – FINAL CHAP

Halo! Sasha desu *keringat dingin.

Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu di Ffn maupun di wattpad /terharu

Ah, Numpang promot baca juga FF ku yg judulnya UNMEI. Makasih banyak :*

Yah~ Next chap itu Final. Heheh.. Sasha bakal usahain buat cepet T^T

Ending nggak nikmat kalau lama *hayoluuuuhhh

Oke.. Thankyou full buat kalian hehehe /dan langsung tepar

Sasha Kakkoi Chan


	5. Chapter 5

_'Taruhan? Nagisa di jadiin Taruhan? Ama Akabane-senpai!?'_ Kayano tidak percaya, gadis berambut hijau terang itu menatap ke belakang – ke arah Akabane Karma- yang sedang duduk terdiam sambil menatap diam pada satu arah, Kayano mengikuti arah pandangan- ternyata Nagisa. Kayano menggigit bibir bawahnya- lalu beralih kembali menatap Karma yang masih menatap Nagisa. Kayano dilema- pandangannya Raja setan merah itu- tulus banget! Masa iya sih?

' _Akabane-senpai kok tega sih? Atau aku yang salah dengar? Akabane-senpai emang jahat, tapi- masa jadiin orang yang dia suka itu bahan taruhan? Atau dia itu sebenernya enggak suka ama Nagisa?'_ Kayano pusing, kapal nyata Favoritnya baru saja terbentuk, masa udah mau karam?

Dalam hati fujo laknat itu berdoa, semoga saja dia salah dengar.

'YOSH! Malu bertanya sesat di hati- eh di jalan. Mending tanya aja deh.'

.

.

MOS! By me: Sasha Kakkoi Chan!

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu _disclaimer by_ Matsui Yusei-sensei!

(Saya cuman minjem karakter doang)

.

/ SERIUS! Maaf semua atas keterlambatan update *huhu

Janjinya mau cepet tapi yah- namanya juga saya hanyalah manusia biasa, kadang lupa ama janji #dihajar

nyatanya diri ini (sebenernya) mager mau lanjut gimana, kadang lupa isi cerita T_T

Oke, nggak usah banyak bacot!

SILAKAN BACAAAA!

.

.

Chapter 5 : MOS HARI KETIGA (FINAL CHAP)

.

Karma menyimpan barang-barang sekolahnya kedalam tas dengan cepat plus hati yang bahagia. Tugasnya sehabis Mos hari ini sudah tidak ada, berterimakasih banyak pada Isogai Yuuma yang begitu mengerti keadaannya yang habis patah hati- tapi nggak sakit hati banget, lagian sehabis ini dia akan berjuang lagi, haha.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada satupun yang tertinggal, Karma segera berlari keluar mencari sosok Nagisa- mau ngajak pulang bareng si calon istri.

Namun- sayang beribu sayang, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok sahabat calon pacarnya yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan melipat di depan dada, memandang dirinya lurus, seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin di katakan.

"Kaede.. Kayano-chan? Ada apa?" tanya Karma sambil tersenyum- dalam hati ingin memaki. Ayolah, Dia ingin bertemu Nagisa sekarang ini.

"Akabane-senpai.. aku mau bertanya?" Kayano angkat suara.

"bertanya? Aduh.. bisa besok saja? Kan besok juga masih MOS. Senpai lagi buru-buru nih."

"Nagisa ya?" goda Kayano, Karma terkesiap-

"Tenang aja, senpai. Nagisa masih ada di suatu tempat di sekolah ini kok- aku memintanya menunggu. jadi kalau kau berpikir kau tidak akan bisa menemuinya karenaku, tenang aja. Dia masih ada kok." Ucap Kayano. Karma terdiam-

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Karma- pasrah, Kayano tersenyum-

"Apa... senpai benar-benar menjadikan Nagisa bahan taruhan dengan Rio-senpai?" – senyum itu luntur, Kayano bertanya dengan nada dingin. Tatapannya memandang Karma datar. Karma terbelak-

 _'B-bagaimana...?'_ batin Karma- tenggorokannya tercekat. Kayano terdiam, menunggu jawaban - tatapan gadis itu menajam ke arah Karma, namun dalam hati gadis cemas setengah mati- berharap kalau tuduhannya ini tidak benar.

"D... darimana kau..?" ucap Karma terbata, Kayano tertampar di dalam hati- _JADI BENAR!?_

Kayano mendengus tawa tak percaya, jadi benar Karma menjadikan Nagisa taruhan?

"Jadi... senpai benar-benar tidak serius ya suka sama Nagisa? Waahh- _daebak*!_ " decih Kayano. Karma menunduk- Kayano semakin yakin, wah- Akabane-senpai benar-benar.. brengsek!

"Senpai.. kau benar-ben-"

"Tidak! Kau salah!" seru Karma. Kayano mengangkat sebelah alis-

"Apa?"

"Kau... yah, aku tidak menyangkalnya. Ya benar, aku dan Nakamura sedang bertaruh, di mana taruhannya aku harus memacari Nagisa." Kayano tak percaya- oh astagah! Karam~ karam~

"Ceh! Brengsek-"

"- Tidak! Dengarkan. Aku salah, aku tau itu. Tapi- kau salah akan satu hal..-" potong Karma, kepala merah itu berdiri dan menatap Kayano dengan senyum manis.

"Aku.. benar-benar serius menyuka- ah tidak. Aku benar-benar mencintai Nagisa, dan ingin dia menjadi milikku. Aku ingin dia kekasihku, bukan karena dasar taruhan itu, asal kau tahu saja." Kayano terbelak- gejolak 'sesuatu' dalam dirinya seketika mendidih. Kayano meneguk ludah- _kambing hitam apa ini ya lord!?_

Karma tersenyum. "Karena.. Nagisa benar-benar mengikat hatiku sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesonanya. Sangat." Lanjut Karma- tatapannya melembut menatap keluar jendela. Angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa lembut anak-anak rambut Karma- dan demi kamus inggris si author, Karma sungguh asdfghjkl sekarang. Kayano sudah tidak tahan- kegilaannya tidak bisa di tahan lagi sekarang.

"KYAAAAAAA! SO SWEATT! ASTAGAH-ASTAGAH! HARTA BERHARGA UMAT MANUSIA INI! OH MY! PENGAKUAN REAL SANG SEME! MIMPI APA DIRIKU SEMALAM KYAAAAA!" Karma sweatdrop seketika. Kayano maju mendekati Karma dengan girang-

"AKABANE-SENPAI! DAIJOBU! AKU PERCAYA PADAMU! AKU MENDUKUNG MU SERA- ah tidak, itu terlalu kecil- SERIBU JUTA PERSEN!" seru Kayano dengan wajah berbinar-

"Heh?" Karma tak percaya, Kayano menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tahu kok. Kau pasti serius suka sama Nagisa. Aku bersyukur. Kau tahu senpai, radar fujoshit bangsat milikku ini tidak pernah salah menilai ketulusan seorang seme kepada si uke, maupun sebaliknya. Aku sudah berpengalaman tentang beginian, jadi makanya- aku benar-benar yakin kau tulus menyukainya." Karma tertawa. _Yang beginian ternyata ada ya?_ '

"Terimakasih." Ucap Karma, Kayano tersenyum.

"Nah senpai, temui Nagisa gih. Dia ada di pintu keluar." Ucap Kayano, Karma mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum-

"sekali lagi.. Makasih." Ucap Karma- Kayano tersenyum mantap.

"Demi kelancaran otepeh, aku akan melakukan apapun. Ayo senpai! Jangan buat Nagisa menunggu lama!" ucap Kayano sambil mendorong punggung Karma-

"Oke, Sankyuu!" seru Karma lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan Kayano- Kayano tersenyum sambil bercakak pinggang.

"Aduuuhhh... Mayan, bisa di jadiin referensi fanfic ini. kyaaa-" jerit Kayano tertahan.

...

Karma melebarkan senyumnya- manik yang juga senada dengan rambut menangkap sosok kepala biru yang di carinya. Karma menghentikan larinya- langkahnya di ubah menjadi lambat, namun tidak dengan senyum (kerennya) yang tak juga memudar. Terbesit ide jail ingin mengagetkan Nagisa- mumpung posisi Nagisa sedang membelakanginya, hehe.

'Plok!'

"NAGISA!" seru Karma dengan nada bahagia- lalu dengan segera melihat wajah Nagisa- ingin melihat ekspresi kaget pemuda itu akibat ulahnya.

"Kau kage- eh.." Karma tak melanjutkan, maniknya membulat. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak-

"Hiks-" Nagisanya.. menangis.

Karma terdiam- "N-nagisa? Ada apa? Ada yang menjahilimu? Katakan padaku!" emosi Karma meledak- siapa yang berani menyakiti Nagisanya hingga menangis!? Minta bertemu Tuhan secepatnya kayaknya!

"Ugh.. Hiks.. T-tidak kok s-senpai..h-hanya.. hik... debu.. hehe.." Nagisa berucap terbata-bata, lalu segera menghapus air matanya. Karma terdiam- lalu berbungkuk sedikit untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya hendak ikut menghapus air mata-

'plak'

-namun, maaf Karma. Nagisa menolak niat baikmu.

"T-tidak apa kok. A-aku bisa sendiri senpai, hehe.." ucap Nagisa dengan di selingi segukan. Karma terdiam-

"Katakan padaku, Nagisa. Siapa yang menyakitimu?" manik saffir Nagisa membulat melihat tatapan Karma berubah serius. Apa Karma marah?

Nagisa mendengus membuang muka. "Senpai. Ano ne- berhenti bersikap sok peduli pada manusia yang kau jadikan mainan taruhan." Nagisa berucap dingin- lalu kemudian memberikan senyum- seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu. Berbeda dengan keadaan Karma tiba-tiba menjadi kaku- terbelak tidak percaya.

"Nagi-"

"Tidak apa kok senpai. Ah- senpai. Kalau lihat Kayano- bilang aku pulang duluan. Permisi." Ucap Nagisa, berbungkuk sebentar kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menjauhi Karma. Karma tersentak- Nagisa sudah cukup jauh berlari sebelum dia menahannya.

Karma menendang dinding dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk geram. "Sialan! Kenapa jadi begini!?"

"Are, Akabane-senpai?" ucap Kayano bingung, perempuan pecinta Pudding dan BL itu datang bersama Nakamura Rio.

"Yo." Nakamura menyapa- namun di balas dengusan dari Karma.

"Hey! Apa-apaan sikapmu itu hah, Karuma-chan." Karma menatap Rio sengit- pemuda berambut merah maju mendekati Rio lalu tanpa berpikir panjang mencengkram kerah baju gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Kyaa-" Kayano menjerit-

"Sialan! Ini semua karenamu, Nakamura!" Rio berjengit akan teriakan Karma- gadis itu juga ikut mencengkram kerah baju Karma.

"Brengsek! Apa-apaan kau! Lepas tau! Apa masalahmu hah!?" Rio ikut berteriak- Karma mendengus lalu dengan kasar melepaskan cengkramannya, begitu juga dengan Rio.

"Cih." Kayano keringat dingin.

"K-kau..! Apa-apaan sih Karma!? Main cekik-cekik segala!" ucap Rio, dia sedikit emosi ini permirsa. Karma tidak membalas, Lelaki berambut merah itu hanya menatap ke arah lain. Kayano melihat sekeliling lalu sadar akan sesuatu-

"A-akabane-senpai.. Ano, Nagisa mana?" Karma tidak menjawab, namun kepala semerah darah menunduk menatap sepatu miliknya, Kayano tahu.. pasti ada sesuatu ini. Kayano menatap Rio yang sedang merapikan bajunya, lalu mendekati gadis berambut pirang itu lalu berbisik sebentar. Rio mangut-mangut.

"Hoy, Karma. Jelasin masalah lu ke gue itu apa? Jangan main nyosor aja! Kita masih bisa ngomong baik-baik, kan." Terdengar dengusan dari Karma, Rio jadi jengkel.

"Hoo... gue tau. Apa bahan taruhan kita tau yang sebenarnya hmm..?" tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Karma, Rio sudah tau jawabannya. Rio menghela nafas-

Gadis berambut pirang itu maju mendekati Karma lalu menepuk bahu Karma. "Bagaimana? Mau kau batalkan?" Karma menatap Rio kaget.

"Hah? Serius!?" Rio menyeringai.

"Tentu. Tapi-" Rio mendekati telinga Karma-

"- artinya kau kalah dong." Karma terbelak- _yang benar saja! Kalah dari Nakamura!? Nggak akan! Tapi.. Nagisanya.._

Rio tersenyum miring.

"Bagaimana? _Crossdress_ loh." Ucap Rio.

"Apa!? _Crossdress!?_ Serius Nakamura-senpai!?" Kayano bertanya tak percaya. Rio mengangguk mantap- Kayano menutup mulutnya menahan jeritan. _Ayolah- siapa Fujoshit yang nggak suka liat salah satu seme atau Uke favoritnya crossdress?_

Dalam hati Kayano bimbang. Kalau mendukung Karma, berarti Kapalnya akan segera berlayar. Tapi, kalau dia dukung Rio- makanya dia akan mendapatkan harta berharga yang begitu _limited edition!_ Yang (mungkin hanya)sekali seumur hidup, astagah!

Terdengar Karma mendecih- lelaki itu juga sedang bimbang. Dia mau berhenti dalam permainan busuk yang di setujuinya dengan Nakamura, tapi dia juga tidak mau menjadi mainan gadis pirang itu. Karma frustasi- andai dia punya mesin waktu. Dia tidak akan menyetujui permainan si brengsek pirang itu. Astagah- baru saja tadi dia berbahagia karena berhasil membuat Nagisa terbuai dalam ciumannya, dan juga berhasil membuat Kayano berpihak padanya. Cih- sungguh sialan!

Karma berbalik, dan melangkah menjauh dari kedua gadis itu. Kayano menatap Rio yang menatap Karma datar.

"B-bagaimana ini Nakamura-senpai?" Rio menatap Kayano- lalu tersenyum.

"Entah. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Semua ini terserah Karma, kan?" ucap Rio. Kayano mengangguk.

"Kalau menurutmu bagaimana, Kayano-chan? Membuat mereka jadian? Atau mau liat Karma _crossdress_?" _astagah! Ini tawaran yang sulit!_

"Aduh, senpai. Sulit banget nih! Tentu saja aku ingin mereka berdua segera bersatu, tapi _Crossdress_ Akabane-senpai menggoda iman ini. kan sayang- _limited edition_ nih." Ucap Kayano frustasi.

"Kan? Aku juga sama. Untung-untung ini aku bisa membuat Karma menerima tantanganku. Tapi, aku tidak mau juga sampai menyakiti si Nagisa- rencananya sih ini rahasia doang antara aku ama Karma. Tapi kau sudah tau kan? Dan kayaknya si Nagisa itu juga tau deh. Haa~" Nakamura menghela nafas. Kayano berpose berpikir.

"Aku jelasin ke Nagisa aja, gimana?" tanya Kayano.

"eh? Emang bisa?" Kayano mengangguk.

"Kalau jelaskan langsung ke dia pasti bisa- tapi aku nggak tau apa dia bisa terima atau tidak." Ucap Kayano, Rio mengangguk.

"Jelaskan aja deh. Tentang dia terima atau tidak- itu urusan belakangan."

.

.

Karma membiarkan air dingin dari shower mengguyur tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

Karma menggeram- ingatannya kembali melayang pada wajah menagis pemuda berambut yang di sukanya.

Ini salahnya! Dia membuat Nagisa menangis! AAAARRRGGGG! Andai saja dia tidak membuat pertaruhan konyol dengan si Nakamura- pasti sekarang dia dan Nagisa sudah.. _Argggghhhhhh! Sialan!_

Karma meremas rambutnya frustasi. _Ini tidak bisa di biarkan!_

Karma mematikan air, lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Oke, Karma bertekad.

 _Oke, Temui Nagisa atau kau akan semakin menderita._

.

Di saat yang sama: Kayano

"Eh? Kayano-chan?" sapa ibu Nagisa saat melihat Kayano yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat Sore, Tante. Aku mencari Nagisa, dia ada?" tanya Kayano sopan-

"Eh, Nagisa. Ada kok. Masuk aja ke dalam, dia ada di dalam kamarnya." Ucap ibu Nagisa, Kayano mengangguk sopan lalu memasuki rumah Nagisa. Kayano sudah sering bermain ke rumah Nagisa, jadi dia sudah hapal dengan letak-letak ruangan dan kamar Nagisa. Kayano menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat sudah berada di depan kamar sahabat birunya, lalu kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar bercat coklat itu.

"Nagisa..? Ini aku Kayano. Aku masuk ya?" seru Kayano-

"... Masuk saja. Tidak di kunci kok." Samar-samar Kayano mendengar jawaban Nagisa, Kayano tersenyum tipis lalu masuk ke kamar Nagisa.

Terlihat pemuda berambut biru itu sedang duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan handphonenya. Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya lalu memandang Kayano sambil tersenyum- Kayano terhenti.. detak jantungnya tiba-tiba mengencang saat melihat.. ya, dia yakin- kedua kelopak mata Nagisa bengkak seperti habis menangis.

"Hmm? Kayano, ada apa kau kemari?" Kayano tersadar, lalu berjalan mendekati Nagisa lalu duduk di kursi belajar milik lelaki itu.

"Ano.. ini soal.. ehm..-" Kayano seketika gugup- tidak tau harus berkata apa. Terdengar Nagisa menghela nafas- senyum lelaki itu menghilang diganti dengan guratan sedih.

".. Akabane-senpai 'kan?" ucap Nagisa- Kayano gugup seketika.

"Jadi begini, Nagisa- Akabane-senpai nggak bermaksud begitu..! dia-"

"Cukup Kayano! Kau tidak perlu membicarakan tentang dia lagi."

 _Duh, Nakamura-senpai. Belum juga di jelaskan, dia udah ngga mau terima._ ' batin Kayano frustasi. Di pandangnya sahabatnya yang sedang menunduk menatap ponselnya- Kayano mengepal, gadis berambut sewarna tumbuhan liar segar itu memutar otak agar bagaimana Nagisa bisa mendengarkan penjelasannya. Kayano tidak mau berhenti- masa depan 'asupannya' sedang di pertaruhkan sekarang. Kayano tidak akan menyerah.

Kayano mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskan pelan. Tatapan gadis itu berubah serius- dengan langkah mantap mendekati Nagisa lalu menarik kedua bahu itu agar menatap wajah shouta itu.

' _sialan! Nagisa kok lebih imut dari gue ugh- eh.. fokus Kayano! Fokus! Demi Otepeh! Demi asupan!'_ Nagisa menatap Kayano bingung-

"Kaya-"

"NAGISA!" Kayano berseru tiba-tiba membuat Nagisa tersentak kaget-

"Eh, Apa?" Nagisa gugup saat Kayano menatapnya serius, tiba-tiba perasaannya berubah panik.

"Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" Nagisa dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk.

" Kau.. apa kau mencintai Akabane-senpai?" pupil mata Nagisa membulat- detak jantungnya berpacu kencang mendengar pertanyaan Kayano. Nagisa membuang muka- menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab. "-Tidak."

Kayano mendengus- dengan gaya ala cowok seme- Kayano memaksa Nagisa memandang wajahnya lalu meringai meremehkan di depan wajah Nagisa. "Serius? Kau dengar ucapku tadi kan Nagisa-kun. Tatap mataku dan jawab pertanyaanku." _Oke, Nagisa seriusan panik sekarang. Kayano benar-benar menyeramkan-_

"T... tidak." Wajahnya masih memandang Kayano- tapi pandangannya menghindari tatapan gadis itu- Kayano mendesah jengkel lalu mendorong bahu Nagisa. Kayano melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada-

"Dasar Tsundere." Nagisa tertohok- _A.. apa!?_

"Nggak! Enak saja!" Kayano mendengus-

"Iya, aku lupa. Kau itu kan campuran Tsund campur Yandere." Ucap Kayano. Kini gantian Nagisa yang mendengus-

"Nggak dua-duanya. Aku bukan Tsundere ataupun Yandere." kelah Nagisa.

"Ya ya ya. Sekarep mu sajalah, Nagisa." Ucap Kayano- Nagisa membuang muka.

"... Tapi aku serius Nagisa. Apa kau mencintai Akabane-senpai?" Kayano menunggu jawaban Nagisa- namun lelaki itu masih tetap diam, enggan menjawab.

Kayano menghela nafas. "Aku tau kau pasti marah. Siapa cewek yang gak marah kalau dirinya di jadikan taruhan sama cowok yang di sukanya' ya kan?" Ucap Kayano- Nagisa tertohok lalu memandang Kayano tajam.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cewek, Kayano? Aku laki-laki ya!" Kayano mendengus menahan tawa-

"Iya iya.. aku tau. Tapi kau terlalu cantik untuk menjadi pria. Ganti kelamin sana, sebelum terlambat."

"a.. APA !? NGGAK AKAN!" seru Nagisa- Kayano tersenyum. Dirinya juga cuma bercanda, dan juga mana rela otepe beloknya berubah jadi pasangan straight, nggak redoh. Hilang ntar asupannya.

"Lagian Kayano.. bukankah kau harusnya berpendapat sama denganku. Kau dengar sendiri tentang taruhan itu dari mulutnya sendiri' kan." Ucap Nagisa- Kayano menggaruk pipinya.

"I-iya sih.. T-tapi.. EH! HARUSNYA KAU TAU ALASAN AKABANE-SENPAI DONG!" seru Kayano, Nagisa tidak menjawab- lelaki itu hanya membuang muka. Kayano menatap Nagisa selidik-

"Apa jangan-jangan... Kau tidak dengar penjelasan Akabane-senpai sampai habis?" Nagisa tersentak. Kayano benar- lelaki itu benar-benar tidak mendengar penjelasan 'mantap dan so sweat' Karma. _Oh, sungguh di sayangkan kau tidak dengar Nagisa._

"Kau tidak menguping sampai selesai, iya kan? Iya kan? Dasar kau!" ucap Kayano kesal- namun sedikit bersyukur juga. Ini hanya kesalapahaman kecil- _kapalnya terselamatkan. Terimakasih, Kami-sama!'_ Kayano memanjatkan syukur.

"Taruhan tetap taruhan. Aku tidak suka." Ucap Nagisa kukuh. Kayano menghela nafas-

"Iya, aku mengerti. Asal kau tau ya, lanjutan perkataan Akaba-"

 _'- Seishu... Satsubatsuron-'_

Ringtone panggilan masuk dari _handphone_ Nagisa memotong ucapan Kayano- keduanya melirik layar touchscreen Nagisa yang menunjukan nama 'Karma-kun _is calling_ '- Nagisa panik seketika- segera saja dia menyembunyikan _handphone_ nya di belakang tubuhnya- kemudian menatap Kayano yang memasang senyum bejat ala Fujoshi.

"A-a-a... I-ini.. A-ano-a-a..-"

"Ho'oh.. Jadi panggilnya 'Karma-kun' hee? Ekhm- sejak kapan, euhmm?" Kayano menggoda- wajah Nagisa memerah seketika.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nagisa. Ayo- angkat cepat." Ucap Kayano, Nagisa menggeleng.

"Heh? Kenapa? Cepat sana angkat! Mungkin aja penting." Ucap Kayano.

"T-tidak.. Aku tidak mau! Aku masih marah." Ucap Nagisa- kemudian menatap layar hapenya yang masing menunjukan panggilan Karma. Dengan keraguan- Nagisa me _reject_ panggilan- Kayano shok seketika.

"KENAPA KAU PUTUSKAN, BAKA NAGISA!?" _sial, padahal ini kesempatan yang bagus.'_ Jerit Kayano dalam hati.

Kayano mendengus kesal. "Nagisa, Kau ben-"

 _'- Seishu... Satsubatsuron-'_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Kayano terputus, dan lagi-lagi layar touchscreen _handphone_ Nagisa menunjukan 'Karma-kun _is calling'_ disana. Kayano mendesah kesal melihat Nagisa yang tidak ada niat untuk menjawab- si Nagisa perlu di pancing.

"Pengecut." Nagisa menatap Kayano- tidak percaya.

"A-apa!? Aku tida-"

"Iya, Kau pengecut." Ucap Kayano lagi, Nagisa turun dari kasur dan berdiri di hadapan Kayano-

"Tidak! Aku tida-"

"Iya! Kau pengecut! Kalau kau tidak suka sama Akabane-senpai, kau pasti tidak akan panik seperti itu. Dan- Kalau kau tidak suka sama Akabane-senpai-" Kayano menjeda perkataannya dan menatap Nagisa sinis-

"-Kenapa kau marah dengan tindakannya? Asal Kau tau Nagisa- Marah itu tandanya kau sayang." Nagisa terdiam. Marah? Sayang? Wajah Nagisa memerah. Tunggu- _apa ini artinya dia menyanyangi Karma?_

"Aku marah karena dia menjadikan taruhan! Bukan artinya aku sayang!" ucap Nagisa membela diri. Kayano mendengus-

"Kayak cewek saja kau, Nagisa." Nagisa tersentak-

"Aku ti-"

"Iya! Kalau kau lelaki, dan tidak menyimpan rasa- kenapa sampai menangis segala?" _skak mat!_ Nagisa terdiam- Kayano berbalik dan mengambil tas sekolahnya, lalu menatap ke arah Nagisa sebentar-

"Hadapi dia, jangan jadi pengecut." – ucap gadis puding itu lalu keluar dari kamar Nagisa. Kayano bersandar pada pintu kamar Nagisa sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang-

"Oh, astagah! Kesambet setan apa aku sampai bisa keluarin kata-kata keren begitu, haha.." Kayano mendesah lega- selanjutnya terserah pada Nagisa. Gadis itu yakin- semua pasti baik-baik saja. Kayano tersenyum lebar- lalu menemui ibu Nagisa untuk meminta izin pulang.

Kembali pada Nagisa- lelaki berambut biru itu menatap layar _hape_ nya- Karma sudah tidak menelponnya lagi. Nagisa menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur- menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantalnya.

"Ughh.. _kuso-_ "

 _'- Seishu... Satsubatsuron-'_

Nagisa mengangkat wajahnya seketika dan mengambil _handphone_ nya- dan di sana.. lagi-lagi tertera ' _Karma-kun is calling'_ -

Nagisa menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya berlahan. _Oke,_ Nagisa bertekad-

"Hadapi! Dan katakan kalau kau tidak marah dan tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya." Nagisa menyakinkan dirinya. Nagisa mengangkat panggilan Karma-

"Halo, Akaba-"

 _'Nagisa! Aku di depan rumahmu! Ku mohon keluar'lah.'_

 _-_ tuut. Karma mematikan panggilan. Nagisa bangkit- dan memandang _handphone_ nya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

Karma berdiri di depan pagar rumah Nagisa dengan perasaan cemas- pasalnya dia tidak yakin kalau Nagisa akan keluar menemuinya mengingat lelaki imut itu sedang membencinya.

 _Ah, tau begini langsung izin masuk ke rumahnya. Berdiri di sini bisa-bisa di kira penjahat lagi.'_ Batin Karma. Karma mengadah menatap langit yang mulai menggelap- lalu beralih melirik jam tangan, sudah sekitar lebih tiga puluh menit semejak dia menutup telepon sepihak mereka setelah meminta Nagisa keluar menemuinya.

Karma semakin panik- ingatan Nagisa benar-benar menjauh darinya benar-benar membuatnya.. oh Kami-sama, Aku harus menemuinya!' sudah habis kesabarannya- Karma hendak berbalik menuju ke rumah Nagisa- tapi, sosok lelaki berambut biru yang amat di kenalnya membuat langkahnya terhenti sejenak.

Nagisa... berlari ke arahnya. Senyum Karma merekah, perasaannya menjadi bahagia saudara-saudara.

Nagisa membuka pagar, lalu menutupnya kembali- kemudian berjalan berlahan ke arah Karma dengan perasaan gugup.

"Akabane-senpai./Nagisa!" Karma terlalu bahagia- hingga melampiaskannya dengan cara memeluk tubuh mungil itu dalam kukungan tubuhnya. Nagisa memerah- dengan segera mendorong bahu Karma. Sadar dengan kelakuannya- Karma melepaskan pelukannya dengan rasa kecewa, _Nagisa benar-benar mara-_

"Jangan di sini senpai, tetangga dan ibuku bisa liat." Gumam Nagisa- namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh Karma. Karma mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali- kemudian menyinggung senyum.

"Kalau begitu.. Mau jalan-jalan denganku?" Nagisa mengadah menatap Karma- lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

..

"Maaf, Nagisa. Untuk yang tadi." Karma memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sekarang berada di taman kota, berdua duduk di atas ayunan anak-anak. Nagisa menatap Karma kemudian menyinggung senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai, Kayano juga sudah menjelaskan semuanya itu." Karma menatap Nagisa.

"Serius?" puji syukur, _Karma akan mentraktir Kayano sebagai balasan terimakasih nanti._ Wajah Karma berbinar bahagia melihat Nagisa tersenyum ke arahnya. _Oke, semua baik-baik saja!_

"Jadi- kalau kau sudah mengerti. Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Karma _to the point-_ Karma sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi, dia sudah ngebet pingin cowok imut di depannya ini menjadi kekasihnya (sekarang juga).

"Eh?" Nagisa tersentak- kemudian menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Lelaki shota itu menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Aku memang sudah mengerti situasinya, senpai. Tapi, Maaf-" Nagisa menggantung kalimatnya, kemudian mengadah menatap Karma yang menatapnya dengan manik membulat shok. Nagisa tersenyum manis-

"- Kita kakak-adek'an aja ya, Akabane-senpai."

 _Eh?_

Karma berasa hidupnya berakhir sekarang. Yang benar saja, Kakak-adek'an? Kisah cintanya kek drama sinetron?

"M-maksud k-kamu Nagisa?" Karma berucap tak percaya- Nagisa berdiri dari ayunan yang di dudukinya- kemudian berbalik menatap Karma. Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa gugup seketika, manik saffirnya menatap crimson Karma sendu-

"Maksudku- A-aku tidak suka padamu, senpai." Ah, ingin Nagisa berkata bahwa perkataannya itu bohong, tapi- Nagisa harus mengatakan itu.

Karma terdiam- tatapannya berubah kosong. Nagisa tidak kuat- segera saja dia memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain. Arah apapun asal bukan pemandangan kecewa dari lelaki sadis ini.

"S-sudah jam s-segini. S-senpai, aku pulang dulu. _Sore jaa-_ " Nagisa pamit- di tatapnya sejenak Karma yang menunduk, Nagisa menyinggung senyum kecut- lalu berbalik pulang.

 _'greb!'_

"- Tunggu!" Karma meraih pergelangan tangan Nagisa, menahan lelaki biru itu semakin menjauh. Nagisa tersentak- wajahnya memerah. Dengan berlahan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Karma.

Dia- Karma menatapnya sambil menyinggung senyum (tampan) ke arahnya. "Aku mengajakmu pergi, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab membawamu kembali. Ayo." Nagisa mengerjab tak percaya, Karma menarik tangannya, berjalan kembali ke rumah Nagisa sambil bergandengan tangan. Nagisa memerah, di tatapnya wajah Karma yang terlihat sangat- _oh tampannya._

' _BADUMPPPHHH!'_

\- Nagisa menggigit bibirnya keras, menahan bibirnya menyinggung senyum bahagianya- _sialan!_ _Kenapa Karma- gampang sekali membuatku jatuh cinta?_

 _.._

"S-senpai.. S-sampai di sini saja-" ucap Nagisa saat sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Karma menatapnya- kemudian menggeleng.

"Ti-dak. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai selamat masuk ke dalam rumahmu." _Errr—Karma terlalu berlebihan sekarang_.

"Tidak apa-apa senpai. Sampai di sini-"

"-Nggak! Pokoknya sampai ketemu mamamu." Ucap Karma- sambil membuka pagar rumah Nagisa. Nagisa panik- _apa!? Sampai ketemu mama'nya? Mau ngapain coba?_

Setelah terbuka, Karma segera menarik Nagisa masuk. Karma menekan bell rumah Nagisa- tanpa menunggu lama, sosok wanita berambut biru sebahu muncul membuka pintu.

"Ya, Hal- eh, Nagisa." Ucap Ibu Nagisa- Shiota Hiromi, wanita paru baya itu menatap anak semata wayangnya bingung- kemudian beralih ke sosok Karma yang menyinggung senyum sopannya.

"Selamat malam tante." Karma berucap sopan- Nagisa menatap kaget _senpai_ nya, baru kali ini melihat Karma bersikap sopan santun.

"Ah, M-malam. Ada apa ya? Nagisa?" Hiromi beralih ke arah anak gadis- ehm, lelakinya. Nagisa gugup- seketika kelu mau berkata apa pada sang Ibu.

"Tidak ada apa kok, Tante. Saya cuma nganterin Nagisa'nya pulang dengan selamat sampai rumahnya." Ucap Karma- Hiromi mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian teralih pada tangan anaknya yang saling bertaut dengan lelaki berambut merah tampan yang baru di kenalnya. Nagisa yang sadar arah tatapan ibunya segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Karma- _sialan! Dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Karma ngotot mau nganter dia sampai depan rum- ah bahkan sampai di depan ibunya._

Karma santai-santai saja saat Hiromi melihat dirinya menggenggam tangan anaknya- berbeda dengan Nagisa yang sudah panik setengah mati.

"Ah, Begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu anak muda? Dan kamu siapanya Nagisa?" Karma tersenyum-

"Karma, Akabane Karma, tante. Saya kakak kelas Nagisa." _Oh, eh- tunggu!_ Hiromi mengerjab- Akabane? _Kayak tidak asing marga ini'_ pikir Hiromi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, tante." Karma berucap sopan- sambil berojigi pamit. Hiromi tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian tersenyum pada Karma.

"Ah- iya. Terimakasih sudah mengantar Nagisa-" Nagisa menatap ibunya tidak percaya, _ini kenapa ibunya ngomong kek gitu? Memang dia anak gadis apa?_

Karma tertawa ( _aduuh, tampannya)-_ "Tidak apa-apa tante. Sudah menjadi tugas saya sebagai calon suam- eh, kakak kelas maksudnya." Hiromi memandangan Karma tidak percaya, dia yakin tadi lelaki itu akan berkata 'calon suami'- iya kan? Di pandangnya Nagisa yang menatap Karma dengan wajah memerah- _ini.. jangan-jangan-_

"Nagisa- kakak pulang dulu ya. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah." Ucap Karma- tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Nagisa lembut- kemudian berbalik pulang.

"Eh- iya, s-sampai jumpa, Akabane-senpai." Hiromi memandang anaknya selidik- dan Nagisa tau ibunya sedang memandangannya, dan dia yakin ibunya akan bertanya macam-macam tentang dirinya dan Karma- tapi.. sebelum semua itu terjadi, Nagisa segera berbalik berlari menuju ke kamarnya. Hiromi kalah gesit- Nagisa tidak memperdulikan teriakan ibunya- dia butuh bantalnya untuk menahan teriakannya sekarang ini.

.

.

"Yo, selamat pagi Nagisa!" sapa Kayano saat dirinya dan Nagisa berpas-pasan di depan pintu masuk sekolah barunya. Nagisa tersenyum-

"Selamat pagi juga, Kayano." Ucap Nagisa- Kayano tersenyum misterius lalu menyenggol bahu Nagisa.

"Ne, ne.. bagaimana? Kemarin lancar?" tanya Kayano- Nagisa hanya tertawa.

"Lancar kok, hanya saja. Kemarin-" Nagisa menceritakan segala hal saat Karma mengantarnya pulang dan saat Karma memperkenalkan diri di depan ibunya- Nagisa bercerita dengan sedikit berbisik, takut di dengan para siswa Mos lain.

"Whuaaaa! Gila- dia serius banget sama kamu berarti." Nagisa hanya menyinggung senyum malu, Kayano tertawa bahagia.

"Tapi jangan lupa- hari ini loh. Kau bisa tahan?" Nagisa mengangguk yakin-

"Aku tau pasti dia akan menembakmu lagi hari ini, tapi kau harus menolaknya. Kau harus tahan godaan ya?" ucap Kayano, Nagisa mengangguk. Nagisa bukannya tidak suka Karma- dia sudah yakin dia mencintai Karma, tapi- Nagisa akan membalas dendam pada Karma karena sudah membuatnya menjadi bahan taruhan gak jelas dengan Nakamura Rio. Balas dendamnya apa? Mendukung kemenangan Nakamura- dan membuat Akabane Karma _crossdress_. Yah, jujur Nagisa juga ingin melihat Karma berpakaian ala _joshi_ \- ah, memikirkannya Nagisa mau tertawa. 

Berbicara tentang Karma- Nagisa belum melihat sosok lelaki berambut merah yang amat di sukainya itu. Beberapa kakak _OSIS_ lain sudah berkeliaran di lapangan- biasanya Karma sudah berkeliaran menjaili adek kelas, tapi ini- Nagisa mendesah dalam diam, Karma mungkin telat atau ada tugas di dalam ruang OSIS.

"SEMUA! BERKUMPUL SESUAI KELOMPOK! MOS HARI TERAKHIR DI MULAI!"

.

.

Oke, Nagisa cemas sekarang- tinggal satu mata pembelajaran hari ini dan Karma tidak terlihat di manapun. Karma yang merupakan salah satu penjaga kelompoknya, di ganti oleh Maehara.

Beberapa siswa MOS lain di kelompoknya juga heran- si iblis yang suka menyiksa adek kelas tidak muncul. Ada apa sebenarnya? Padahal ini hari terakhir dimana Karma bisa berbuat semena-mena pada mereka- _eh, kedengarannya Masokis ya?_

Sekarang sedang istirahat makan siang- Kayano datang membawa bekalnya sambil duduk di samping Nagisa yang makan tanpa berselera.

"Nagisa." Panggil Kayano- Nagisa yang tampaknya melamun tak mengindahakan panggilan Kayano. Kayano jadi _elfeel_ -

"Woy, Nagisa!"

"-eh, Kayano?" _syukur, Nagisa akhirnya sadar._

"Kau kenapa? Lesu banget?" Nagisa tidak menjawab, hanya mendengus tak minat.

"Bagaimana? Apa Karma- _senpai_ menembakmu lagi?" Nagisa menggeleng-

"Boro-boro buat nembak, muncul aja enggak." Ucap Nagisa-

"Eh, serius?" Nagisa mengangguk. Kayano akhirnya mengerti kenapa Nagisa jadi lesu- Jadi Karma berserah, dan bakal _crossdress_ dong? Yeess!

"Bagus dong Nagisa! Dia pasrah dengan keadaanya buat nge _Crossdress!_ " Kayano berbinar-binar, berbeda dengan Nagisa yang tampak tak bahagia. Kayano jadi bingung-

"Kau.. Kangen dia ya?" tanya Kayano, Nagisa memandang Kayano lalu mengangguk pelan. Kayano menahan jeritan- _OH MY GOD!_

"Gimana nih? Aku khawatir ama dia." Nagisa membenamkan wajahnya di atas lutut, Kayano hanya menyinggung senyum.

"Tenang aja, Nagisa. Mungkin dia seda-"

"Yo, Shiota-kun, Kaede-chan." Sapa Maehara pada mereka berdua. Keduanya mendongkak menatap Maehara yang menyinggung senyum ramah pada mereka.

"Eh- Maehara-senpai!? A-ada apa?" tanya Nagisa sedikit gugup- _Maehara datang mau kasih hukuman kah?-_

"Ehm, Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma, tadi aku nggak sengaja dengar kalian sedang ngobrolin Karma ya?" Kayano mengangguk-

"Iya, kami cuma heran. Kok Akabane-senpai nggak muncul. Apa dia kerja di ruang OSIS?" Ucap Kayano- Maehara menggeleng lalu menatap Nagisa. Ekspresinya berubah sendu seketika-

"Si Karma, dia di UKS. Saat tadi pagi datang- dia tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan, dan ternyata sedang demam hebat." Nagisa membulat kaget-

"S-serius _senpai?_ " Maehara mengangguk-

"Yah gitu deh, makanya aku yang disuruh gantiin dia. Padahal dia sudah kami suruh pulang untuk istirahat, tapi ngotot mau di sekolah. Katanya ada sesuatu yang penting yang mau dia lakuin." Ucap Maehara panjang lebar- Nagisa khawatir. Dia mau melihat Karma-

"M-maehara-senpai.. a-aku izin ke t-toilet dulu. Permisi-" Nagisa pamit kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang olaraga dengan cepat. Kayano memandang punggung Nagisa yang makin menjauh- lalu memandang ke arah Maehara yang sedang tersenyum senang. Maehara memandang ke arah Kayano- kemudian tersenyum seperti biasa lalu melenggang pergi. Kayano melipat tangannya di depan dada- _ada yang salah ini_.

.

.

'sreeegggghhh!'

Nagisa membuka pintu UKS dengan pelan- kemudian menutupnya berlahan. Nagisa berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam. Nagisa terus berjalan, melewati meja penjaga yang kosong dan beberapa ranjang yang juga kosong. Tapi, tidak semuanya. Satu ranjang yang paling ujung sana yang menjadi tujuan Nagisa, yang di isi oleh sosok yang sangat di kenalnya.

Nagisa menarik kursi, lalu duduk di samping ranjang Karma- lelaki berambut merah itu sedang tertidur dengan tenang. Nagisa mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh dahi Karma yang terasa hangat. Nagisa membandingkan panas tubuhnya dengan Karma- lalu mendesah lega saat merasa panas mereka tidak berbeda jauh. Sepertinya demam Karma sudah menurun.

Nagisa tersenyum- lalu beralih mengelus helaian rambut Karma lembut. Nagisa merasa lega- sungguh dia merasa lega sekarang setelah melihat sosok Karma.

Nagisa melirik jamnya, sebentar lagi jam masuk. Nagisa harus segera kembali, namun sebelum itu, Nagisa mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pelan dahi Karma.

'Semoga cepat sembuh, Karma-kun.' Nagisa menjauhkan wajahnya- dan menatap kembali wajah Karma yang sekarang menampilkan manik crimsomnya yang juga ikut menatapnya dan lengkap dengan senyum miringnya.

"Halo, Nagisa." _Eh?_

"Karma-, eh bukan. Akabane-senpai!? Kau pura-pura ya?" Nagisa berseru shok- Karma mendengus, lalu menarik Nagisa hingga lelaki itu menabrak dadanya. Karma memeluk Nagisa-

"Namaku sudah benar malah manggil Margaa. Baka- Aku seriusan sakit. Rencanaku yang ingin menembakmu hari ini gagal total, kau tau." Bisik Karma- Nagisa memerah.

"Bohong!" gumam Nagisa sambil memukul punggung Karma-

"Kalau tidak percaya tanya pada teman-temanku, sana. Ba~ka Na-gi-sa~" ucap Karma- Nagisa melepaskan wajah. Kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka- kini giliran Karma yang memerah.

"Tapi kok suhu kita nggak beda,-" Karma mendengus.

"Sudah sembuh. Kan baru saja di beri obat kecupan dari kamu." Nagisa memerah- Karma tersenyum. Keduanya masih dalam pose berpelukan- syukur tak ada satu pun orang (selain mereka) di ruang itu.

"Ne, Nagisa. Jadilah pacarku." Ucap Karma- pembicaraan menjadi serius. Nagisa gagap seketika, Karma yang melihat gegagat Nagisa menghela nafas- Karma menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Nagisa.

"Ku tebak kau akan menolakku lagi, kan." Ucap Karma, Nagisa tersentak.

"Eh?" Karma melepas pelukannya- mendorong Nagisa menjauh.

"Lupakan. Sana pergi." Ucap Karma- mengusir Nagisa.

"eh?" Karma menatap Nagisa datar-

"Kau... tidak suka padaku kan?" Nagisa terdiam- tidak bisa menjawab. _Tentu saja dia menyukai Karma. Sangat malah!_

"Ti-"

"Aku heran denganmu. Menolakku tapi melakukan hal romantis padaku, kau menyakitiku asal kau tahu." Ucap Karma- Nagisa membulat tak percaya- _Eh, apa?_

"Aku jahat menjadikanmu bahan taruhan. Tapi- bukankah kau lebih jahat Nagisa? Menolak perasaanku dan mengangkat perasaanku?"

"-Tidak!"

"Apanya yang tidak? Sudah jelas itu yang terjadi kan?" Karma berujar sinis. _Tidak! Nagisa tidak bermaksud begitu- ah, dia sengaja menolak Karma agar pemuda itu menjalani hukuman dari Nakamura-senpai saja. Tapi kenapa malah-_

"Sudahlah, aku nyerah." Ucap Karma sambil memandang ke arah lain- Nagisa terdiam, terlalu kaget- _apa? Menyerah? Setelah si Karma membuatnya jatuh hati?_

"... Kejam!" Nagisa berseru dengan nada marah, membuat Karma berbalik ke arahnya.

"Hah?" Nagisa maju, lalu mencengkram kerah baju Karma.

"Sialan! Enak saja kau bilang menyerah, senpai! Setelah membuatku –eugh.. jatuh cinta padamu, kau bilang menyerah? Sia.. hiks.. sialan-" Karma membulat.. lagi-lagi, dia membuat Nagisa menangis. Karma mendengus- lalu menarik kepala biru langit itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima aku apa susahnya sih. Apa cintaku kurang?" Karma berbisik (mesra) di telinga Nagisa. Nagisa menggeleng- masih terdengar sedikit isakan dari bibir pemuda imut itu. Karma menyinggung senyum.

Di raihnya wajah Nagisa untuk menatapnya. Karma menahan tawa melihat air mata lelaki imut itu- _oh astaga, sungguh bangsat diriku ini ya?_

"Jangan menangis." Ucap Karma sambil menghapus jejak air mata Nagisa- Nagisa mengangguk pelan, menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak keluar lebih dari ini lagi. Karma tersenyum.

"Ne, Katakan kau menyukaiku, Nagisa." Pinta Karma dengan wajah serius. Nagisa memerah- masih teringat perjanjiannya dengan Kayano saat teleponan kemarin yang dimana isinya akan menolak pernyataan cinta Karma selama sisa MOS hari ini. Tapi, Nagisa lebih tidak suka akan wajah Karma dan penolakan Karma- ini menyakitkan.

"Eumh.. s-suka.." gumam Nagisa.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar." Ucap Karma- _bohong ding, dia dengar. Tapi namanya Karma- mana mau mendengar pernyataan cinta yang cuma bisik-bisik._

Nagisa mengigit bibir bawahnya- sedikit malu. "A-aku menyukaimu, Akabane-senpai!" ucap Nagisa sedikit lebih keras.

"Apa? Yang lengkap dengan namaku dong." _Geezzz, sialan!_

"MOU! AKU MENYUKAIMU! SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, AKABANE KARMA-SENPAI!" _fix,_ Nagisa sangat malu, segera saja dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Karma yang sekarang sedang tertawa- antara bahagia dan senang mengerjai Nagisa. Kedua tangannya mengelus helaian rambut Nagisa lembut.

"Senangnya!" gumam Karma lembut- lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Nagisa. Nagisa menyinggung senyum.

"Jadi kita sudah fix jadian nih ya." Ucap Karma- Nagisa tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil dalam pelukannya. Karma tersenyum- kemudian melepaskan pelukan mereka, keduanya berhadapan wajah.

"Arigatou, Nagisa." Ucap Karma.

"Terimakasih untuk apa? Apa karena menyelamatkanmu dari taruhan?" Karma tertawa-

"Ya, enggaklah. Aku rela kok jalani hukuman Nakamura, tapi aku lebih ngebet pengen macarin kamu." Ucap Karma- Nagisa memerah. Karma tersenyum miring- diraihnya tekuk pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu-

"Nagisa." Gumam Karma sambil memajukan wajah, Nagisa meremas bahu Karma- lalu ikut memajukan wajahnya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua bibir bersatu, Karma menggerakan bibirnya- mengulum bibir Nagisa yang selalu membuatnya tertarik- dan mungkin kedepannya akan menjadi candu. Nagisa dengan ragu mulai menggerakan bibirnya- dan Karma sungguh amat sangat pake banget rasa senangnya.

Karma memperdalamkan ciumannya- menarik kepala Nagisa semakin dekat dengannya. Nagisa mengalunkan tangannya di leher Karma- dia lupa segalanya, dan itu karena ciuman memabukan Karma. Keduanya semakin berani- lidah Karma mulai memasuki mulut Nagisa- dan Nagisa tentu saja dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"-eugh.." leguhan Nagisa tertahan- ciuman mereka semakin tidak kendali. Tangan Karma yang sebelumnya mangger di tekuk Nagisa- kini merajalela mulai meraba bahkan mencoba masuk kedalam baju.

"-eugh..Sh-shen.. um-phai.. _dha—dame.._ uhmmm-" Karma tidak peduli- dia tidak akan membuat Nagisa bersuara la-

'SREEEEGGGHHH!'

"NAGISA/KARMA!" Kayano dan Rio melotot seketika melihat pemandangan 'nikmat' yang tersaji saat memasuki ruang UKS. Nagisa menyadarinya- segera mendorong bahu Karma, saat melihat kedua makhluk Fujo itu muncul- Karma mendecih.

"Pengganggu."

"K-kayano.. N-nakamura-senpai i-ini..." Nagisa panik- Karma yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu segera menarik kepala biru itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, bisa pergi. Kalian menganggu pasangan yang baru saja jadian." Ucap Karma santai- sedangkan Nagisa sudah memerah sempurna. Rahang Kayano dan Rio seakan lepas dari engselnya- shok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Rio menghela nafas- dia kalah, tapi tak apa sih.

"J-jadi kalian s-sudah r-resmi? N-nagisa?" Kayano bertanya dengan nada terbata-bata, Nagisa memandang Kayano dengan rasa bersalah.

"I-iya. M-maaf, Kayano." Kayano tidak tahu bereaksi seperti apa segera saja dia meraih handphonenya- mencari aplikasi kamera, dan segera memotret pasangan yang sedang berpelukan itu. Nagisa melotot-

"Selamat kalau begitu." Ucap Kayano dengan senyum lebar- Rio juga ikut tersenyum.

"Selamat ya, Karuma-chan." Ucap Rio, Karma mendengus.

"Bagus kalau begitu- sekarang kalian berdua pergi sana." Kini gantian Rio yang mendengus-

"Sialan. Ayo, Kayano-" ucap Rio sambil menarik Kayano.

"EH- tapi, foto ciuman sekali dulu please." Ucap Kayano panik-

"TIDAK!" seru Nagisa dengan wajah memerah- Kayano memang parah dah.

"Nanti saja, pasti bakal dapat kok. Ne, Karuma-chan." Ucap Rio sambil berkedip jail pada Karma-

"Siapa bilang? Sana! Hus-hus." Ucap Karma- Rio tertawa lalu segera keluar dari ruang UKS sambil menarik Kayano yang mencak-mencak ngebet pengen foto Karma dan Nagisa sebagai koleksi BLnya.

Nagisa mendesah lega- _eh, tunggu-_

"KEGIATAN MOSKU! AKU SUDAH TERLAMBAT!" seru Nagisa dan segera turun dari ranjang- Karma panik dan segera saja menarik pergelangan Nagisa-

"Tunggu Nagisa! Masa kau tega meninggalkan pacarmu yang sedang sakit?" ucap Karma dengan nada memelas- Nagisa memutar bola matanya.

"Sakit apaan? Sudah sembuh kan tadi katamu?" Karma cuma cengengesan- Nagisa tersenyum, lalu mengecup dahi Karma.

"Ke ruang olaraga bareng yuk. Masa hari terakhir MOS ku harus berada di ruang UKS, yang lain juga sudah kangen pada sikap sadismu. iya kan- _Senpai_?" Nagisa berkedip membuat Karma terperangah seketika. Karma ikut turun dari ranjang-

"Astagah, kalian Masokis ternyata." Ucap Karma- Nagisa hanya tertawa kecil.

"Gara-gara kamu, senpai." Ucap Nagisa- Karma tertawa.

"Berlomba yuk." Kata Karma- Nagisa memandangnya bingung.

"Lomba?" Karma mengangguk-

"Siapa yang kalah sampai di ruang olaraga- harus menerima hukuman." Ucap Karma- lalu mengecup sebentar bibir Nagisa, lalu segera berlari menjauh dari Nagisa yang kini mematung. Nagisa memerah-

"s-SIALAN! AWAS KAU, AKABANE-SENPAI!" seru Nagisa dan segera berlari mengejar Karma. Sedikit menyesal dia mengajak Karma kembali- tapi .. ya sudahlah. MOSnya tak lengkap kalau nggak ada kejahilan dari Karma. Setelah MOS, dia yang akan membuat Karma menderita karena menjahilinya. Nantikan saja.

.

.

.

..

END!

..

* _daebak (bahasa korea), kalo versi jepang sih 'Sugoii' /_ hahaha

YEEEEYYYY! END!

AKHIRNYA SELESAIII!  
Bagaimana? Alay? Gantung? Jelek? Silakan komen xD

Sasha beneran pasrah dengan ending gaje ini *hiks

/ ending berbeda banget dari yang di pikirkan, tapi ya sudahalah. Yang penting selesai sebelum tahun baru.(aku update di wp sebelum tahun baru sih, di ffn baru bisa sekarang T_T )/

Bye the way, MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT KALIAN SEMUA /ahhh I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Mudahan puas ya ama chapter ini, dan juga SELAMAT HARI NATAL bagi yang merayakan, dan SELAMAT TAHUN BARU BUAT KALIAN SEMUA!

Rencana mau bikin lanjutan Mos (bukan sekuel, kayak lanjutan tentang kisah Kohai-senpai pasangan KaruNagi kita selesai MOS! hehe), tapi itu masih rencana. Sasha masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan juga *hiks

So, Jangan lupa Review (kalau mau sih T_T)! Thankyou very Much! /tebar cium

Sasha Kakkoi Chan


End file.
